Hartowana Stal
Trzecia książka Amelii Pastusko. Po bestsellerowych "Wyspach" oraz "Miasto tysiąca szeptów- Mirai" dziennikarka i historyczka podejmuje się napisania swojego Magnum Opus. Hartowana Stal to historia Federacjithumb|306px|Amelia Pastusko (http://dkhutcheson.deviantart.com/art/Could-I-qoute-that-100292984)- przedstawiająca czasy przed jej nastaniem, problemy jakie stawały na drodze raczkującego mocarstwa i wiele nieznanych dotąd faktów. Mając dostęp do dziesiątków świadków przełomowych wydarzeń, wywiadów prasowych oraz dokumentów przechowywanych w bazach Federacji Amelia stworzyła dzieło niepowtarzalne. UWAGA: Książka ta przeznaczona jest jedynie dla wąskiego grona elity Federacji i oficjalnie nie istnieje. Jeśli nie należysz do wspomnianej elity a mimo to trzymasz ją w swoich dłoniach, jesteś uprzejmie proszony o spalenie egzemplarza i udanie się na najbliższy posterunek policji. Rozdział I: Jak hartowała się stal, czyli Kraj przed Federacją. D'où venons nous? (Skąd jesteśmy?) Rozmowa z ''Paulem Martellem, prezesem IBA (Instytut Badań Archeologicznych).'' Może zacznijmy od początku. Skąd w Kraju wzięli się ludzie? Ciekawe pytanie, a odpowiedzi są jeszcze ciekawsze. Zacznijmy od najbardziej pospolitej przyczyny- Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Jako że Kraj się w nim znajduje, naturalnym jest że wielu ludzi którzy przeżywali katastrofy morskie bądź lotnicze trafiały na jego brzegi. Mówi Pan jednak o obecnych czasach. Kiedy ten schemat powtarzał się od setek lat! Obecnie również się zdarza i schemat rozbitka stawiającego stopę na plażach Kraju jest obecny w głowach mieszkańców, ale z naszych badań wynika, że obecny "napływ" ludzi jest niczym w porównaniu do tego sprzed stuleci. Największy exodus miał miejsce w okresie od 1840-1971 r. To były czasy gdy setki okrętów przepływały przez ten rejon, a okręty nie były...przystosowane do naszych warunków *śmiech* Mamy jednak dokumenty które utwierdzają nas w przekonaniu, że ludzie byli tu na długo przed XIX wiekiem. Niestety, z racji istnienia Anomalii Czasoprzestrzennych nie jesteśmy w stanie prowadzić dokładnych badań. Na przykład niedawno jedna z naszych pracownic odnalazła na stanowisku archeologicznym posążek fenickiej boginie Astarte. Był to prawdziwy Święty Graal pośród znalezisk i muszę przyznać że sam się podekscytowałem tym osiągnięciem. Proszę sobie wyobrazić- pozostałość po starożytnym ludzie na ziemiach Federacji! Potem jednak musieliśmy ochłonąć. Nie można bowiem wykluczyć że mamy po prostu do czynienia z artefaktem który został wyrzucony w naszej linii czasowej z jakiejś innej Alternatywy. Takie przypadki nie są zbyt częste, ale niestety się zdarzają. Jaki los spotykał tych którzy lądowali w Kraju? Powiedzmy że różny. Lubię wspominać chociażby historię Hegany, zasiedlonej przez ludzi którzy przeżyli katastrofę hiszpańskiego frachtowca "Viego" do których doszli brytyjczycy z węglowca "Cyclops". Mieszkańcy Hegany nie wychylali się i żyli spokojnie pod ziemią, w ukryciu przed mieszkańcami Kraju. Podobnie miała się historia z Kordianowem, który położony był tak daleko, że znajdował się poza jakimkolwiek zainteresowaniem dzikich mieszkańców tej wyspy. Były więc szczęśliwe historie Należą one jednak do zdecydowanej mniejszości. Trzeba coś zrozumieć- w Kraju nie istniały społeczności ludzkie. Pewne tereny były od dawien dawna zajęte przez Elfy, inne przez Krasnoludy, Wróżki czy nawet Kotołaki. Oczywiście granice wciąż się zmieniały ale każda z ras miała jakieś miejsce które mogła nazwać Macierzą. Ludzie nie mieli tego luksusu. Trafiali zupełnie zagubieni do miejsca które nie miało prawa istnieć, otoczeni przez istoty które znali jedynie z baśni. Najczęściej nie byli w stanie się zorganizować- na drodze stawały przeszkody językowe i kulturowe. No i oczywiście strach. Większość ludzi kończyła więc martwa na plaży alo była transportowana w charakterze niewolników w głąb Kraju. Dlaczego nieludzie nas prześladowali? A dlaczego by nie? Byliśmy nieliczni i pozbawieni jakiejkolwiek organizacji. A rąk do pracy nigdy za wiele. Niemniej sprowadzanie ludzi do roli posiłku i niewolników było powszechne praktycznie wśród wszystkich ras! Nienawiść pomiędzy Demonami a Krasnoludami utrzymywała się przez stulecia, a mimo to Asakku miał w swoich kopalań nieskończenie mniej brodatych nieludzi niż ludzi! Tutaj też nie mamy do czynienia z niczym dziwnym. Jak mówiłem, każda rasa miała w Kraju swoje miejsce. Był Kryształowy Półwysep który uważano za Macierz Elfów i był Dystrykt który pełnił tą samą funkcję dla Demonów. Ludzie jednak nie mieli takiego miejsce, nie było więc nikogo kto mógłby się o nich upomnieć. Można więc było ich niewolić, sprowadzać do roli zwierząt pociągowych bądź posiłku. Nikt nie oponował. Prawie nikt. Żelaźni Nomadzi? To właśnie oni są naszym jedynym dowodem na to, że ludzie byli tutaj stulecia wcześniej. Przez bardzo długi czas byli jedyną prawdziwie zorganizowaną społecznością ludzką. Sposób w jaki przybyli do Kraju nadal stanowi dla nas zagadkę, głównie z racji faktu że nie prowadzili (wielu nadal nie prowadzi) jakiejkolwiek dokumentacji swojej historii. Z pism innych ras wiemy natomiast, że była to jedyna ludzka społeczność, która umiała upomnieć się o przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Znamy chociażby historię z Krasnoludzkiego Karak-Gor-Dum, gdzie ludzie byli prześladowani przez 150 lat. Okres ten zakończył się jednak wraz z uderzeniem 9 Klanów Żelaznych Nomadów. Nie zdobyli co prawda Karak-Gor-Dum, ale doprowadzili do takiego rodzaju zniszczeń, że Krasnoludy postanowiły przeprowadzić równouprawnienie wśród ludzi. Utrzymało się naprawdę długo. Niestety, Nomadzi nie zawsze występują jako pozytywni bohaterowie. Mógłby Pan rozwinąć? Niewykluczone że okres pomiędzy powstaniem Nomadów a zarejestrowanym przybywaniem ludzi do Kraju ciągnie się za nami po dziś dzień. Proszę pamiętać, Żelaźni Nomadzi to głównie agresywny lud nastawiony na plądrowanie i niszczenie. Naturalnie innym rasom nie mogło się to podobać, problem z tym że zaczęli utożsamiać Nomadów z całym rodzajem ludzkim. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy na ich terytorium zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej przedstawicieli naszego gatunku, rozpoczęły się "prewencyjne prześladowania". Z resztą Nomadzi też nie zawsze byli w porządku dla innych ludzkich mieszkańców. Pamiętajmy chociażby Anubiasa Trwogotwórcę- Wodza który zdobył Dystrykt, zamiast jednak próbować obalić Asakku i uwolnić pobratymców, ograbił ich z nędznych resztek dobytku a następnie zostawił zniewolonych biedaków na pastwę losu. Wracając do głównego pytania. Rozbicie się jest od dawien dawna główną przyczyną napływu ludzi do Kraju. A inne? Z pewnością pewna ilość ludzi dotarła tu przez Anomalie, które sprowadziły ich na ten nieprzyjazny teren. Na terenie Metropolii swego czasu podobno był problem, gdyż było zbyt wielu mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci które miały takie same imiona, nazwiska a nawet wygląd. *śmiech* Osobiście uważam że większość tego typu opowieści zostało zmyślonych, niemniej problem musiał istnieć. Innym znaczącym powodem mogą być....zaproszenia. Proszę? Są dwa mity opowiadające jak Żelaźni Nomadzi znaleźli się w Kraju. Jeden opowiada o Zwenie, Bogu stąpającemu pośród ludzi w postaci myśliwego, który zapraszał śmiertelników na swoją wielką ucztę do Kraju- z tym że jedzenie każdy musiał upolować sobie sam, a im bardziej okazałe było, tym bardziej Zwen okazywał swoją aprobatę. Ludzie zaproszeni przez Łowce nie chcieli już wracać do własnych domów i przez resztki swoich dni polowali na wszystko co stanęło im na drodze. Ich potomkowie stracili jednak kontakt z bóstwem i zostali pozbawieni możliwości powrotu do domu. W ten sposób utknęli w Kraju, w którym ułożyli swoje życie w imię zasady "silniejszy ma zawsze rację". Drugi mit opowiada z kolei o Hircumecie- Bogu Oszustw i Spisków, ukazujący się w postaci kozła, który łapał do swojego gigantycznego worka ludzi którzy zbliżali się do obecnego Trójkąta a potem rozrzucał ich po całym Kraju. Wspomniani ludzie ginęli potem zażynani przez mieszkańców wyspy aż do czasu gdy natrafili na silną, ludzką wspólnotę która ich przygarnęła. Pośród Żelaznych Nomadów trwa spór która wersja ich początków jest prawdziwa- ja uważam natomiast że obydwa mity w pewien sposób łączą się w jedną całość. W końcu obecność istot nadnaturalnie potężnych w tym miejscu nie jest niczym zaskakującym. Pana słowa można odebrać jako argument dla nieludzi. W końcu to nie jest nasz dom, nie powinno nas tutaj w ogóle być. A teraz zniewalamy "miejscowych" i rządzimy praktycznie całym Krajem. Proszę Panią, szanujmy się. Tego typu argumentacja miałaby sen, gdyby wszystkie rasy w Kraju miały swoje ustalone miejsce, po czym nagle przybyli ludzie i zaczęli wszystkich zniewalać. Różnorakie nacje zabijały się nawzajem od zawsze, a ludzkość przez zbyt długi czas była ofiarą "silniejszego przeciwnika". Nastał nasz czas. Oby trwał jak najdłużej. 'O krok od katastrofy' Rozmowa z ''Adolfem Mordorem, ''historykiem z Wydziału Historii Federacji. Rok temu na wykładzie w Heganie wysunął Pan bardzo kontrowersyjną tezę. "Federacja powstała przez przypadek". Tak to opisały gazety. Zapewniam jednak Panią że chodziło mi o coś innego. Chociaż teoretycznie to zdanie nie przeczy mojej tezie. Zacznijmy od początku. Na wspomnianym wykładzie powiedział Pan że przybycie Ukochanego Przez Ludzkość Heinricha Welffa nastąpiło w idealnym momencie. O co dokładnie chodziło? Przybycie Sławionego nastąpiło w bardzo sprzyjających okolicznościach. Otóż niewiele brakowało, a Metropolia mogłaby zostać zniszczona przez sojusz nieludzi. Wtedy Heinrich Ukochany Przez Ludzkość Welff nie miałby miejsca od którego mógłby zacząć budowę swojego imperium. 'Skąd ten pogląd?' Otóż trzy lata temu na rozkaz samego Generała Rzeźnika przyszło mi przeszukiwać Demoniczny Zbiór. Jest to bardzo interesujące miejsce- Biblioteka umieszczona pod Dystryktem, która od czasu przybycia do Kraju Asakku była ciągle uzupełniania o nowe zapiski. Od splamionych Czarną Magią ksiąg z odmętów Piekła, przez klasyki runicznej literatury, po codziennie zapiski historyczne. Federacja wciąż nie sprawdziła nawet 20% tego co się tam znajduje. To prawdziwa skarbnica wiedzy. W każdym razie, w czasie sprawdzania Zbioru natrafiłem na interesujący dokument. Spisany był Elfią mową, zabezpieczony dodatkowo magią szyfrującą. Widać było że komuś zależało na zabezpieczeniu tego. Całe szczęście krótka wycieczka do Elementarsis i następujące po nich długie godziny odczarowywania odkryły przede mną prawdę. Co było w dokumencie? Była to umowa którą dzisiaj określilibyśmy mianem "traktatu o przyjaznych stosunkach i współpracy militarnej". Została podpisana krwią, co gwarantowało że obydwie strony będą jej przestrzegać. Podpisy były trzy- jeden należał do Bunisa, bliskiego doradcy Asakku, drugi do księżniczki Kryształowego Półwyspu, Euphemii Crystal. Trzeciego przez długi czas nie dało się zidentyfikować. Pewnego dnia przyszli do mnie Panowie w bardzo rzeczowych mundurach, zabrali mi dokument i oddali tydzień później, z informacjami do kogo należał trzeci podpis. Był on własnością Radogosta Krwaworękiego, który był wtedy jednym z dziesiątek Orkowych Watażków zamieszkujących Straczeńcze Pola. Co to wszystko oznacza? Że zarówno Kryształowy Półwysep, Dystrykt i ambitny Ork planowali zawiązać ze sobą sojusz. Brzmi niewiarygodnie. Rzeczywistość zwykle tak brzmi. Na co był ten sojusz? Żeby w pełni zrozumieć wagę tego dokumentu, musimy cofnąć że do czasów przed powstaniem Federacji. Gdy nie istniał nasz kraj, na wyspie liczyło się właściwie tylko pięć frakcji: Kryształowy Półwysep, Dystrykt, Korund, CreepyTown i HallenWest. Pomiędzy nimi istniały większe lub mniejsze grupy ale w dłuższej perspektywie nie stanowiły większego zagrożenia. Korund i HallenWest położone są na obrzeżach i z wielu powodów ograniczają się jedynie do kontroli własnego terytorium. CreepyTown ma potencjał by przejąć ogromne połacie Kraju, ale z racji panującej tam anarchii nikt nie wykorzystuje sytuacji. Zostają więc Półwysep i Dystkrykt. Dwa państwa które zajmują stosunkowo duży teren i mają ambicje by poszerzyć swoją władzę. Jaką frakcją był Kryształowy Półwysep? Najbardziej ekspansywną w swoich czasach. Stolica znajdowała się na wspomnianym Półwyspie. Kryształowym Półwyspem nazywano miasto zbudowane ze szkło-podobnej substancji, które znajdowało się się na mierzei na północny wschód od metropolii. Było to miejsce zamieszkane przez potężnych elfich magów, a miejscowe biblioteki zawierały wiedzę magiczną na wszystkie dostępne tematy. Jeśli chodzi o architekturę to dominowały szklane iglice i piramidy. Cały Półwysep był praktycznie nietykalny, gdyż chroniony był przez potężną barierę magiczną. KP posiadał jednak coś na kształt kolonii- były to elfie osady porozrzucane po Kraju. Najbliższe były położone tuż przy barierze, najdalsze były przez nas odnajdywane jeszcze w 2015 roku. Jedną z tych kolonii było Elementarsis, które ogłosiło niepodległość. Podobno Półwysep próbował wysłać tam wojska mające je odbić, ale na ich stronie stanęły siły Asakku. Jemu osłabienie Elfów było bardzo na rękę. A jaką frakcją był Dystrykt? Chyba o żadnej z nieludzkich społeczności nie napisano tyle ile o Demonicznym Królestwie. Nie wiemy jaką osadą był Dystrykt gdy stulecia temu zaatakowali go Nomadzi, zmuszając mieszkające tam Wilkołaki do wezwania tego mezopotamskiego demona. Gdy jednak w Kraju pojawił się Asakku i jego legiony....Tu mamy bardzo konkretny obraz. Królestwo rządzone przez demoniczną arystokrację wspomaganą przez Wilkołaki i Wilkemony. Miejsce w którym ludzkie życie było warte tysiące razy mniej niż obecnie życie nieczłowieka. Frakcja która swoją potęgę zbudowała na krwi i łzach niezliczonej ilości ludzkich dusz. Dystrykt nie był tak ekspansywny jak Półwysep, ale posiadał pewną konkretną strefę wpływów, której chronił. Widać to na przykładzie np. ataku Krasnoludzkich bandytów. Zaczęli oni działać około 2004 roku i stali się prawdziwym utrapieniem dla demonicznej arystokracji. Uderzali szybko i wycofywali się szybko, nie zajmując przy tym żadnych terenów. Co ciekawe, żeby się ich pozbyć Asakku zdecydował się wyciągnąć ze swoich lochów człowieka, który wcześniej podburzył przeciwko niemu powstanie. Nigdzie nie zostało to potwierdzone, ale uważam że człowieka tego nazywamy obecnie Generałem Rzeźnikiem. Wygląda na to że niewiele łączyło ze sobą te dwie frakcje. To prawda. Kryształowy Półwysep miał ambicje by władać Krajem a Dystrykt miał ambicje by do tego nie dopuścić. Musiało dojść między nimi do konfrontacji. Chyba że znalazłby się wspólny wróg, ofiara na truchłach której mógłby powstać nowy ład. Ludzie... Dokładnie. W 2006 roku do Dystryktu przybyła Elfia delegacja, która złożyła Asakku interesującą propozycję. Nie znamy szczegółów ale wygląda na to, że Kraj został na tamtym spotkaniu podzielony. Jak ten podział miał wyglądać? Z tego co wiem tereny podporządkowane Asakku miały pozostać nienaruszone, a nawet powiększone o np. Czerwony Okręg. Kwestie terenowe niezbyt jednak interesowały demona, bardziej przemawiała do niego propozycja przekazania mu wszystkich ludzi w Kraju. Asakku miałby nie tylko nieskończoną siłę roboczą, ale i całą masę dusz, które w Piekle były niczym waluta. No i nie zapominajmy o możliwości zemsty na Żelaznych Nomadach, którzy wcześniej spustoszyli jego miasto. Co ciekawe samego Króla miało wtedy nawet w nim nie być... A gdzie miejsce dla Orka? Jak dobrze wiemy niedaleko obecnej stolicy istniały niegdyś tzw. Straczeńcze Pola, czyli szereg mniejszych lub większych osad zamieszkiwanych przez tysiące Orków, Gnomów i Goblinów, które dla sportu ruszały na Metropolię lub rzadziej na tereny obecnego ReiCity. Znajdowała się tam masa różnorakich plemion z kilku ras, nie tylko tych przeze mnie wymienionych. Nie da się jednak ukryć że największą siłę tam stanowili Orkowie. Jednym z nich był Radogost, wtedy pozbawiony przydomka. Z dokumentów wychodzi obraz ambitnego Wodza, który chciał zamienić Pola w coś więcej niż miejsce w którym gromadziły się istoty chcące zapolować na ludzi bądź istoty z innych wymiarów. Radogost chciał zjednoczyć pod swoim sztandarem wszystkie tamtejsze osady, wyrżnąć mieszkańców Metropolii a następnie wykorzystać potencjał Anomalii do swoich własnych celów. To właśnie z nim skontaktował się Elfi szpieg, proponujący mu współpracę. Dlaczego? Cały sojusz miał się opierać na nienawiści do ludzi. Największym, niezajętym przez nikogo miejscem w którym żyli była obecna Metropolia. Poza tym położone były tam Anomalie, na których łapy chciały położyć zarówno Półwysep, Dystrykt jak i Ork. Na trupie Metropolii miał zatem powstać nowy ład. Co zatem poszło nie tak? Wspomniany przeze mnie Bunis, doradca Asakku przez lata przygotowywał pucz. Porywał z ulic ludzkie dzieci, pod pretekstem zaspokojenia żądz seksualnych. Tak naprawdę trenował je i przygotowywał do obalenia Władcy Miasta. Dosłownie na dzień przed planowanym zamachem Asakku o wszystkim się dowiedział, zamknął Bunisa w lochach a "asasynów" zesłał do kopalni. Większość z nich zasiliła później szeregi Katów, ale to tak na marginesie. Bunis był głównym łącznikiem pomiędzy Dystryktem a Półwyspem i Radogostem, a rola sygnariusza traktatu mogła zostać przekazana tylko za jego zgodą. Demon pomimo długich tortur odmawiał jednak współpracy, przez co de facto Asakku został pozbawiony łączności ze swoimi sojusznikami. Wysłał swojego demona na Pola skąd miał wysyłać mu meldunki, te jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn rzadko docierały. Asakku nie kontaktował się z Elfami, gdyż bał się upokorzenia. Kryształowy Półwysep z kolei miał problemy z działalnością Yousyu Risorto, więc pozostawili kwestie współpracy z Orkami Demonowi. W ten sposób Radogost został na lodzie. Delikatnie mówiąc. Nie mogąc się skontaktować z żadnym z sojuszników w miarę możliwości próbował odkładać w czasie co poważniejsze uderzenia na Metropolie. Został przez to oskarżony o tchórzostwo, co nieco wzburzyło jego pozycję wśród mieszkańców Pól. Pewnego dnia Radogost spotkał się z innymi Wodzami Orków i próbował ich przekupić, by nie atakowali ludzi do czasu aż nie da znaku. Powiedzieli że zgodzą się, tylko pod warunkiem że następnego dnia ukaże im dowody na współpracę z Asakku. Rozumiem że warunku nie spełnił? Żeby było śmieszniej tego samego dnia do Dystryktu przybył sam Mefistofeles, jeden z najpotężniejszych demonów Piekieł. Jako jeden z niewielu potrafił siłą pozbawić kogoś wpływu na podpisany krwią pakt. "Niestety" gdy Asakku i Mefistofeles dotarli do lochów okazało się, że ktoś wyciągnął z nich Bunisa *śmiech*. Na miejscu pozostawiona została jedynie karteczka z napisem "Hydra Dominatus". Mefistofeles podobno przez długie godziny wyśmiewał Asakku, biorąc od niego olbrzymie wynagrodzenie za coś czego nie musiał nawet robić. Jak to się dalej potoczyło? Radogost z oczywistych względów nie mógł udowodnić swoich powiązań z demonami, przez co został wyrzucony ze społeczności. Prawdopodobnie by zrobić mu "na złość" społeczność Straczeńczych Pól rozpoczęła ofensywę na Metropolię. W sumie jakby popatrzeć na stopień jej skoordynowania, to były bardziej szaleńcze ataki. W szał wpadły również potwory z obcych wymiarów. Nad Metropolią stanęło widmo zagłady. Wtedy pojawił się Ukochany Przez Wszystkich? ...I rozpoczęła się historia Federacji. Ciężko jednak przewidzieć, jak wyglądałaby cała sytuacja gdyby w miejscu szalonych, praktycznie niedowodzonych nieludzi stanęły trzy potężne armie. Czy odnaleziony przez Pana dokument miał jeszcze jakieś....skutki uboczne? Asakku nie dowiedział się o powstaniu Federacji i późniejszym zniszczeniu Pól. Elfy w końcu dowiedziały się o zdradzie Bunisa, przez co przestały polegać na Demonicznym Władcy. Jego pozycja została zachwiana- by pokazać swoją siłę nakazał egzekucję człowieka który pokonał wcześniej Krasnoludy. Został poddany przekleństwu które dziesięciokrotnie zwiększało jego odczuwalność bólu i nie pozwalało mu zginąć tak długo jak działał czar. Następnie jego oko zostało wyrwane i rozgniecione, ręce i nogi pożarte żywcem przez Wilkołaki a ciało wyrzucone na śmietnisko umieszczone za miastem. Jak dobrze wiemy Generał Rzeźnik posiada protezy oka, rąk i nóg. Stąd moja teoria że są jedną i ta samą osobą. Interesujące. Co więcej Asakku postanowił że wyniesie Radogosta na pozycję Wodza Pól, wysyłając tam armię. Elfy zostały o wszystkim poinformowane i miały dołączyć w przypadku napotkania jakichkolwiek trudności. Demoniczna Armia została zebrana, a w jej skład weszli wszyscy nieludzie których zadaniem nie było pilnowanie ludzi. Byli gotowi do wymarszu gdy nagle....zaatakowała Federacja. Dystrykt gotował się do ataku, nie do obrony. To, wraz z geniuszem Dowódcy, przesądziło o jego upadku. A Półwysep? Po upadku Dystryktu jasnym stało się, że podobny los musiał spotkać ambitnego Orka. Niedługo później rozpoczęły się walki o Wieczny Las i inne kolonie Półwyspu. Ci którzy chcieli podbijać musieli teraz pilnować, by samemu nie zostać podbitym. Finał tej historii zamknął się w nuklearnej eksplozji. Interesująca historia. A jej największym zwycięzcą, oprócz ludzkości, jest Radogost. Gdyby nie został wygnany, prawdopodobnie zginąłby na Straczeńczych Polach. A tak przetrwał, by zostać jednym z bardziej znanych nieludzi. Radogostem Krwaworękim, arcynemezis Generała Rzeźnika. To jednak historia na zupełnie inną okazję. 'Generał Heinz Rabe- niezwykła osobistość na niezwykłe czasy.' Rozmowa z ''Alifem Tencjuszem, ''weteranem 1 Batalionu i byłym doradcą Generała Rabe. Poniższy wywiad ukazał się w tygodniku "Krew i Honor" 29/02/2014 Generał Heinz Rabe jest obecnie jednym z najbardziej szanowanych mieszkańców Federacji. Czy od zawsze tak było? Ależ skąd! Jednak żeby zrozumieć jakim cudem Generał stał się tym kim jest, musimy naświetlić kilka rzeczy. Słuchamy. Zacznijmy od tego jak wyglądała Metropolia na lata przed przybyciem Heinricha Sławionego Welffa. Wszyscy wiedzą, że (mówiąc kolokwialnie) było nad wyraz chujowo. Nasza stolica była wtedy podzielona na kilkanaście tzw. Enklaw, czyli mini-kurwa-twierdz w których kryli się ludzie. Teraz nie pamiętam wszystkich, ale z pamięci mogę Pani powiedzieć trzy. Byłabym wdzięczna. No to chuj. Pierwszą Enklawą była ta z której pochodziłem ja, zwana Krwawą Bańką. Umieszczona była w miejscu w którym obecnie mieści się Wielka Hala. Została tak nazwana bo dzięki odnalezionemu chuj wie kiedy i chuj wie w jakich okolicznościach artefaktowi chroniła ją bariera. Podobna do tej Elfiej, tyle że o wiele słabsza i barwiła się na krwawy czerwień. Przyzwyczajała nas do koloru posoki i dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale dzięki kurwa Bogu że żaden nieludź nigdy nie próbował napierdalać w nią dłużej niż dzień, bo byłoby z nami ciężko. Drugą Enklawą jaką kojarzę było Gadzi Zamek, który mieszkał w ciągnącym się setkami metrów truchle jebanego jaszczura. Nikt nie pamiętał jak on się tak znalazł ani kto go ubił, ale ważne że nie gnił i dało się w nim schronić. No i był jeszcze Obóz, który nie miał żadnej specjalnej ochrony. Po prostu jego mieszkańcy dziesiątkowani byli tak długo aż pozostali tam jedynie najtrwardsi i najsprytniejsi. Z jakiego obozu był Heinz Rabe? Z mojego oczywiście! Mieszkaliśmy po sąsiedzku przez spory okres czasu, mój sklecony z gówna domek obok jego skleconego z gówna domku. Żebym ja wtedy podejrzewał kim ten człowiek się stanie...No ale nieważne, przejdźmy do drugiej najważniejszej postaci tej historii, Seleny Arpad. Kim była? Babką z Gadziego Zamku. Na nią i Heinza mówiono "bliźniaki", bo byli do siebie zajebiście podobni. Nie z wyglądu oczywiście, ale z wielu innych pojebanych rzeczy. Urodzili się tej samej nocy, ich matki straciły życia przy porodzie, a ojcowie obwiniali o to własne, nowonarodzone pociechy. Przy czym Selena została wyrzucona na przysłowiowy śmietnik, z którego wyciągnęła ją inna rodzinka. Heinz pozostał ze znęcającym się nad nim ojcem. Dwójka zaprzyjaźniła się ze sobą podczas ataku Trolli na Gadzi Zamek. Z tego co pamiętam chuje przebiły się przez łuski gada i trzeba było je przepędzać muszkietami. Rodzice 6-letniej wtedy Seleny kazali jej uciekać do naszej Enklawy. Przy samym wejściu jeden stwór złapał ją za nogę i niemal zeżarł. Wtedy Heinz zaliczył swój pierwszy strzał- z Garłacza, prosto w oko jebańca. Pamiętam jak stałem za barierą, osłupiały jak gówniak o rok ode mnie młodszy strzela do Trolla, a później z gromadką dorosłych ratuje małą z opresji. Nikt z KB nie pomagał obleganym w Zamku? T...to były trudne czasy, Rozumiem W każdym razie, czasy mijały a Bliźniaki dorastały. Kiedy jedno i drugie miało po 20 lat, ich nazwiska były już całkiem znane w obecnej Metropolii. Selena po spotkaniu z Trollem widocznie postawiła sobie za cel umieć wymordować te kurestwa gołymi rękoma, bo była najlepszą wojowniczką wśród wszystkich Enklaw. Nawet Obóz chylił przed nią czoła, a te dupki nienawidziły przyznawać że ktoś jest od nich silniejszy. Heinz w tym czasie rozwijał swoje zdolności umysłowe. Bliźniaki naprawdę dobrze się dopełniali- Rabe wymyślał plan, Arpad go realizowała. Ja w tym czasie byłem już całkiem doświadczonym wojakiem, miałem na koncie jednego Wodza Orków! Daleko mi było do tego by aspirować do miana adiutanta Heinza, ale byłem zauważalny. No i towarzyszyłem mu dosyć często. Jakieś wydarzenie z tamtego okresu szczególnie zapadło Panu w pamięć? Oojjj tak. To było chyba w 2001 roku, chociaż mogę się mylić. W okolicach Metropolii grasowały wtedy Nagi, no wiesz Pan, ludzie-węże. Było ich w piździeć a jedna z nich zabiła Naczelnika Krwawej Bańki. Oczywistym było że musieliśmy się zemścić. Wendettę zaplanował Heinz a zaangażowały się w nią jeszcze Gadzi Zamek i jakaś inna Enklawa. Ogółem pan był prosty- początkowo kilku najszybszych i najcichszych miało śledzić Nagi, by znaleźć miejsce w którym odpoczywały. Okazało się że wygrzebały sobie całkiem miły zakątek w kraterze kilka kilometrów za Metropolią. Tak daleka wyprawa była mocno ryzykowna, ale skoro zaplanowali ją Bliźniaki, to po chuja było się kłócić? Zgodnie z planem Heinza odczekaliśmy do zmierzchu i ruszyliśmy. W drodze oczywiście kilkukrotnie musieliśmy się ponapierdalać z istotami których przynależność gatunkowa wymyka się mojemu jebanemu zrozumieniu, ale to było do przewidzenia. Na miejsce dotarliśmy w środku nocy, Selena i jej najbliższa gwardia po cichu wymordowały stojące na straży osobniki. Następnie stanęliśmy nad kraterem i zaczęliśmy NAPIERDALAĆ! Słodki Jezu, jakie to było dobre. Dwadzieścia minut czystej rzezi nieludzi. Bardzo tego potrzebowaliśmy. Zakończyło się szczęśliwie? Nawet bardzo. W czasie walk Heinz i Selena ruszyli do położonej niedaleko jaskini. Doszedłem do wniosku że pójdę i zobaczę czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. No i co Pan zobaczył? Jej cycki. Przepraszam?! No, ruchali się jak jebane króliki. W sumie doszedłem do wniosku że nie będę im przeszkadzał. No ale następnego ranka dowiedzieli się, że wszystko widziałem. Selena Arpad....Nie kojarzę żeby ktoś taki obecnie służył u boku Generała. wzdechniecie* No i przechodzimy do smutnej części. Po tym wydarzeniu Heinz Rabe został Naczelnikiem Krwawej Bańki. Rok później Selena została jego żoną. Dwa lata później musiała wycofać się z wojaczki, bo mogło to źle wpłynąć na ciąże. Kurwa, do dzisiaj nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało... Słucham Te zielonoskóre kurwy....Ehhh....Pewnego dnia w Metropolię uderzył oddział Orków, co jednak dziwne nie dowodził nimi żaden z ich gatunku. To z pewnością był jakieś monstrum zza Anomalii. Wielki na 15 metrów, ubrany w strój który wydawał się być częścią jego ciała. Był podpisany jako "Space Jockey", więc nazywaliśmy go po prostu "Jockey". Takiego szaleństwa jak u niego jeszcze nie widzieliśmy. Nosz do kurwy....Jego celem nie było zwykłe polowanie, czy zanurzenie się w walce. Do tego przywykliśmy. Jockey chciał powybijać wszystkich ludzi. Jego działania były dobrze zaplanowane i zabójczo skuteczne. W przeciągu tygodnia zniszczone zostało 7 Enklaw. Siedem na jebanych trzynaście! Trzeba było działać. Wszystkie Enklawy zebrały się i ruszyły naprzeciw skurwysynom. Żałuję że nie brałem w tym udziału, ale Heinz prosił żebym został w domu i obronił jego żony....Wtedy.... Tak? Się kurwa stało. Do Enklawy wjebał się jakiś zjeb, srający pod siebie, krzyczący że Heinz dostał się do niewoli. Kurwa jaka wybuchła panika to se Pani nawet nie wyobraża. No ale chuj, postanowiłem działać. Trzeba było znaleźć kogoś kto zaopiekuje się Seleną. Wtedy nagle jeb! Powaliła mnie. Jak odzyskałem przytomność, to było już po wszystkim. O tym co stało się w czasie bitwy usłyszałem od kolegów. Podobno Selena z tym 5-miesięcznym dzieckiem wparowały w sam środek armii. Pierwszy cios oczywiście poszedł w brzuch. Wściekły Heinz podobno rzucił się na Jockeya, wyrywając mu z głowy hełm i ukazując jego biały, łysy łeb. Selena z kolei zanim wydała z siebie ostatni dech, strzeliła chujowi między oczy. Nie wiem na ile to prawda....Jednak Jockey zginął....Selena i jej dziecko też. A Heinz wyszedł z całej walki tak oszczpecony, że do dzisiaj musi nosić maskę... *następuje dłuższa cisza Proszę Pana? Heinz się jednak nie załamał. Wiedziałem że płacze po kątach i daje się pochłaniać pracy, byle tylko nie myśleć o tym co się stało. Mianował mnie swoją prawą ręką, nawet po tym jak go zawiodłem....Bronił nas przez następne lata. Wie Pani że od tamtego czasu żadna z Enklaw nie padła? Nawet gdy nastąpił ten dziki atak nieludzi w którym pojawił się Świętej Pamięci Lider. Wiem że wielu uważa że swoje ocalenie zawdzięczamy tylko i wyłącznie Jemu ale gdyby nie Generał, byłoby już po nas. Kurwa, Heinz jest tak wielki, że nawet Ukochany Przez Ludzkość zaoferował mu możliwość współrządzenia rodzącą się Federacją! Nie można sobie wyobrazić większego zaszczytu! A mimo to Heinz odmówił, postanawiając że doprowadzi dzieło Heinricha Wielbionego Welffa do końca. Dlatego śmieszy mnie gdy ktoś porównuje Generała Rzeźnika do Generała Rabe. Nawet Heinz uznaje się za gorszego od Rzeźnika, ja sam straszliwie go szanuję, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Rola największego dowódcy Federacji należy się tylko jednej osobie... *następuje dłuższa cisza Czy chce Pan coś powiedzieć? Panie Generale....Jeśli to Pan czyta....Ja naprawdę przepraszam.... 'Sieć Wojny' Rozmowa z ''Robertem Gerbertem, ''byłym prezydentem Korundu. Jak właściwie powstał Korund? Tą historię zna każdy mieszkaniec- przynajmniej każdy który ma jakichkolwiek dziadków. Wszystko zaczęło się w 1945 roku, w czasie przelotu nad Trójkątem pięciu amerykańskich samolotów Grumman TBF Avenger. To miał być prosty lot z Florydy do...w sumie nie pamiętam gdzie. Żaden z naszych dziadków miał jednak nie dotrzeć do celu... Tak zwany Lot 19? Tak, później dowiedzieliśmy się że tak to nazwano. Przejdźmy jednak do konkretów- amerykańcy piloci w czasie przelatywania nad Trójkątem wpadli w turbulencje. Dziadek mi opowiadał że nagle otoczyła ich burza i stracili kontrolę nad swoimi maszynami. Pioruny uderzały we wszystkie strony, po prostu apokalipsa. To byli jednak zawodowcy, którzy pomimo utraty kontaktu z dowództwem nie utracili zimnej krwi. Do dzisiaj nie wiem jak, ale wszystkim udało się wylądować tak, że z maszyn pozostały ledwie resztki a piloci byli cali i zdrowi. Gdzie wylądowali? Gdzieś w okolicach dzisiejszego HallenWest. Próbowali nawiązać połączenie z dowództwem, ale nadal żadnego nie mieli. Zdali sobie sprawę że muszą dotrzeć do jakiś oznak cywilizacji- przelatywali w końcu nad Karaibami, więc nieważne do jakiego kraju by trafili, musiał być tutaj jakiś amerykański konsulat. Zaczęli więc swoją tułaczkę, w poszukiwaniu oznak cywilizacji. Chodzili długie godziny, nie napotykając niczego oprócz dzikich zwierząt. Zaczęli w końcu podejrzewać że trafili na jakąś niezamieszkaną wyspę rodem z Robinsona Crusoe. Jak na złość dokładnie w tym momencie wpadli na resztki osad. Niezbyt wielkich o drewnianej zabudowie- znaczy kiedyś, bo gdy tych czternastu chłopa do nich weszło, był tam tylko dym i szkielety. Co się tam stało? CreepyTown się stało. Proszę? To ja proszę- o to żeby się Pani nie dziwiła. Ośrodki cywilizacji położone najbliżej CreepyTown to HallenWest i Korund. Pierwsze jest w odległości 120 km a drugie 140 km i to w zupełnie różnych kierunkach. Dlaczego tak jest? To proste- mieszkańcy miasteczka najzwyczajniej niszczyli i grabili każdą osadę jaka była zbyt blisko ich terytorium. Czasem pozwalali mieszkańcom żyć, czasem ich wybijali. Nie wiem jaką logiką się kierowali. Może żadną. Co zrobili przyszli założyciele miasta? Zaczęli delikatnie panikować. Nie ma się co dziwić- jedynymi oznakami działalności człowieka były tutaj zgliszcza. Przeszukali je oczywiście w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek użytecznego, poza nożami na nic takiego jednak nie natrafili. Pierwszą noc spędzili we wnętrzu gnijącej chatki pozbawionej dachu. Wtedy właśnie Kraj pokazał swoją gościnność. Co się stało? Dziadek opowiadał że całą noc słyszeli jakieś dźwięki, jakby ktoś lub coś zbliżało się do domu. To było nie do zniesienia. W końcu jeden z nich nie wytrzymał- miał na imię Alfred J. Zywicki. Wyciągnął pistolet i zaczął strzelać w krzaki, drąc się w niebogłosy. Jego przyjaciele natychmiast go opiepszyli- w tym momencie z ciemności wyskoczył Wilkołak. Rzucił się na Zywickiego, wgryzając się w ramię i wbijając pazury w klatkę piersiową. Zaraz po nim z okolicy wyskoczyła jeszcze szóstka pobratyńców. Założyciele oczywiście niemal się pod siebie zesrali, ale ciężko oskarżyć ich o tchórzostwo. Najwyższy rangą, Charles C. Taylor nakazał natychmiast dobyć broni i zacząć strzelać. Mieli tylko pistolety i całą masę szczęścia. Pierwszy padł ten Wilkołak który wciąż wgryzał się w Zywickiego- szybki strzał w łeb i już go nie było. Potem padł jeszcze jeden i jeszcze jeden. W międzyczasie chorąży Joseph.T. Bossi skończył z rozgryzionym gardłem a Williama E. Lightfoota zaciągnęli do CreepyForest. Nieludzie się jednak wycofali. Adrenalina jaka panowała w ich żyłach była tak wielka, że nawet nie zastanawiali się co się stało. Natychmiast rzucili się ratować ciężko rannego Zywickiego i zabarykadowali się w rozpadającej się chacie. Do rana żaden nie zasnął. A potem? A potem nastał dzień i wszyscy zaczęli spierdalać w popłochu. Oczywiście nieśli Zywickiego na plecach, bo biedak nie mógł sam chodzić. No i tak szli, przez las. Po godzinie znaleźli ciało Lightfoota- a przynajmniej to co z niego zostało. To było potężne uderzenie w morale. Szli jednak dalej. Był wieczór, gdy nad ich głowami przeleciał amerykański samolot. Zaczęli krzyczeć i machać a maszyna wylądowała na najbliższym polu. Nastąpiło pełne wzruszeń powitanie z rodakami. Okazało się że w samolocie byli żołnierze którzy zostali wyznaczeni do odnalezienia zaginionych. Podobno to był naprawdę poruszający moment- przynajmniej do czasu aż spróbowali odpalić radio. Wtedy to był już dramat. Radio nie działało. Tak samo jak cała maszyna! Nie była w stanie wznieść się w powietrze po tym jak wylądowała na polu. Po chwili histerii mężczyźni szybko wzięli się w garść, rozmontowali karabiny maszynowe zamontowane w samolocie, wzięli trochę paliwa i ruszyli dalej w drogę. Jak długo szli? Dwa dni i dwie noce. Praktycznie nie spali- mieszkańcy Kraju im nie dawali. Większość co prawda ich nie atakowała- jednak w ciemnościach dało się dostrzec Wilkołaki, Pająki i inne paskudztwa. Można było odnieść wrażenie że Kraj został stworzony przez kogoś kto baardzo nie lubił ludzi. Kiedy wędrówka się skończyła? W końcu nastąpiła noc przy której wszyscy zasnęli z wyczerpania. Rano obudzili się-nadzy i związani. No i gdzieś bardzo daleko od miejsca w którym spali. Przyglądały im się kobiety w płytowych zbrojach i kolorowymi tatuażami na twarzach. Z jednej strony było to niekomfortowe, ale pocieszali się że mieli do czynienia z ludźmi. Kim były te kobiety? Członkinie Klanu Czarnego Orła, jednego z Żelaznych Nomadów. Miały swój obóz półtora kilometra od miejsca w którym zasnęli założyciele Korundu. Po tym jak napotkali mężczyzn nie noszących żadnych zbroi, acz żywych, zrobiły się ciekawskie. Problemem była jednak bariera językowa- amerykanie najzwyczajniej w świecie nie rozumieli co te kobiety do nich mówią. Tak przynajmniej się wydawało na początku. W końcu znalazła się jakaś starsza babka która koślawo, ale jednak mówiła po angielsku. Co wyszło z tej rozmowy? Najpierw pytania zadawały kobiety z Czarnego Orła. Dowiedziały się skąd są nasi dziadkowie, jak się tutaj znaleźli i jak wygląda cała ta sytuacja z ich punktu widzenia. Potem oni zaczęli zadawać pytania. Pierwszym była oczywiście możliwość uwolnienia i pozwolenia na ubranie się- została jednak odrzucona. Potem padło pytanie o Zywickiego, którego nigdzie nie było widać. Kobiety odpowiedziały że nikogo takiego nie widziały. W dalszej części rozmowy nasi dziadkowie dowiedzieli się, że Klan Czarnego Orła cierpi z powodu....braku mężczyzn. Interesujące. Jeszcze bardziej interesujący był powód takiego stanu rzeczy. Okazało się że Klan był prześladowany przez Kappy- demony porywające małe dzieci. Obecnie w Kraju są na wyginięciu. W każdym razie- Kappy miały swoją siedzibę kilka kilometrów dalej. Zakradały się w nocy i porywały pociechy. Mężczyźni z Czarnego Orła oczywiście próbowali ratować swoje dzieci i ruszały do domu demonów, żaden jednak nie wracał. Prawo zabraniało kobietom wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, więc wkrótce w obozie pozostały jedynie one. Korzystając z sytuacji zaproponowały naszym dziadkom propozycję- jeśli ubiją Kappy, dostaną miejsce do zamieszkania oraz...no cóż....je. Jeśli odmówią, to zostaną siłą zmuszeni do zapłodnienia ich a potem zamordowani. Oczywiście wiadome było co wybiorą. Jak wyglądała wyprawa członków Lotu 19? Ciekawie. Oczywiście nie byli zbyt chętni żeby ruszać przeciwko demonom, ale wielkiej alternatywy nie mieli. Mieli jednak karabiny maszynowe i to się najbardziej liczyło. Kiedy weszli do kwatery demonów, zobaczyli gigantyczną górę z czaszek i kości. No i całą masę tych przebrzydłych, przerażających stworzeń. Z tym że Kappy były raczej przygotowane na walkę wręcz- nie spodziewały się masowego ostrzału bronią maszynową. Już w przeciągu pierwszych kilkudziesięciu sekund cała masa była martwa. Wtedy jednak nasi dziadkowie zaczęli przeładowywać broń. Demony zrozumiały że ludzie nie są w stanie w nich uderzać cały czas. Zaczęły więc nacierać. I tak nasi dziadkowie strzelali a Kappy nacierały, tracąc setki jednostek ale z każdą chwilą zbliżając się do swoich ofiar. W końcu były tak blisko że założyciele musieli ratować się ucieczką. Byli jednak okrążeni. Amunicji prawie nie było. Śmierć zajrzała im w oczy. I co wtedy? Wyskoczył Wilkołak. ... Naprawdę! Wskoczył w tłum demonów i zaczął rozrywać je w berserkerskim szale, krzycząc jednocześnie do ludzi że mają strzelać tak, żeby przypadkiem w niego nie trafić. Walka trwała pół godziny. Demony zostały przepędzone. A Wilkołak przedstawił się jako Zywiecki. Ugryzienie sprawiło że został przeklęty, ale na szczęście należał do tego wąskiego grona które zachowuje swoją osobowość i wspomnienia. Co nastąpiło później? No, było trochę zbierania porozrzucanej dookoła amunicji a potem powrót w glorii i chwale do obozu. Zagrożenie ze strony demonów zostało odparte, nasi dziadkowie dostali harem pięknych kobiet na własność a po dwóch latach do Kraju zawitał zaginiony B-29 Superforteca. Nasi dziadkowie zmusili go do lądowania w obozie. Oczywiście nie mógł potem odlecieć, no ale przynajmniej załatwili sobie dobry punkt obronny... Sam obóz również zaczął się rozrastać. Co tu dużo mówić- trzeba było nadrobić to, co zabrały Kappy. Czyli szczęśliwe zakończenie? Skądże! No, może przez jakieś 20 lat. Potem do obozu przybył Wódz Klanu Jadeitowego Króla, który chciał włączyć do siebie Czarnego Orła. W tym czasie obóz liczył jakieś 150-200 osób. Wódz miał pod komendą jakieś 1,5-2 tys. ludzi. Delikatnie mówiąc, nasi dziadkowie nie mieli wielkich szans. Niemniej nie zgodzili się na propozycję a Jadeitowy Król oczywiście wypowiedział im wojnę. Jak wyglądał ten konflikt? Bardzo pomyślnie dla przyszłego Korundu, o czym zadecydował przypadek. Zywicki po wypowiedzeniu wojny próbował odnaleźć obóz wroga i przez przypadek wpadł do podziemnej jaskini, w której przebywała Królowa Pająków. Tak, tych ponadmetrowych skurczybyków. Jej dzieci o mało co go nie zeżarły. On jednak jakimś cudem się z nimi dogadał. Proszę mnie nie pytać jak, po prostu to zrobił. Niestety, w tym samym czasie zaatakowali wojownicy Jadeitowego Króla. Jak przebiegała bitwa? Tu nieoceniona okazała się Superforteca, a raczej Działko M2, którego dziadkowie użyli do obrony. Żelaźni Nomadzi nigdy nie walczyli z tak nowoczesną artylerią. Jasne, wzbudzała strach i nieźle ich kosiła, ale to było za mało. Jadeitowy Król się przebijał. Trzeba było walczyć z nimi na bliższy dystans, a to już nie szło tak dobrze. Jasne, mieszkańcy obozu mieli karabiny ale Żelaźni mieli swoich szamanów. Co tu dużo mówić- dziadkowie z koszących stali się koszonymi. W jednej eksplozji magicznego ognia zginęła szóstka z tych którzy przeżyli Lot 19 i piętnastka ich dzieci. Żelaźni zaczęli się przebijać. Wtedy nadeszła kawaleria. A raczej Zywicki, ujeżdżający jednego z dziesiątek tysięcy Pająków. To musiał być niesamowity widok- fala nieludzkich ciał, uderzająca w nacierających Nomadów. Nastąpiła najkrwawsza część bitwy, w której już jednak nie ucierpiał nikt z obozu. Jadeitowy Król został przepędzony. Pająki z kolei stały się bronią biologiczną. Co ciekawe ich Królowa miała na imię Korunda. To jej imieniem nazwana została osada a potem miasteczko. Teraz miasto. Proszę mówić dalej. Dziadkowie oczywiście wykorzystali przewagę jaką dawały Pająki. Nakazali im dalszą walkę. Nieludzie wbili się do kwatery Klanu, zmuszając ich do ucieczki. W tym czasie mieszkańcy Korundu pozwalali hodować u siebie jajka, dbając o nie i pozwalając wszystkim osobnikom walczyć. Jadeitowy Król został praktycznie zniszczony, ale nasi dziadkowie chcieli mieć pewność. Kazali nacierać dalej. Do konfliktu włączyła się trójka innych Klanów. Zrobił się z tego konflikt na wielką skalę. Żeby wspomóc pająki mieszkańcy Korundu zaczęli pojawiać się na polu bitwy i walczyć. Ich karabiny maszynowe były niszczycielską bronią- jednak oni sami nie byli zbyt imponującymi wojownikami. Właściwie prezentowali się naprawdę słabo. Korunda doszła do wniosku że właśnie tacy są ludzie- słabi. A słabych trzeba było zniszczyć. Obróciła się przeciwko waszym dziadkom? Najpierw zabrała wszystkie jajka z Korundu, co jednak nie wzbudzało o dziwo większych podejrzeń. Potem rozpoczęła gigantyczną ofensywę na Klany Żelaznych Nomadów i sam Korund! Po walkach z Jadeitowym Królem nasi dziadkowie postarali się jednak o solidną obronę i Pająki zostały zmuszone do żmudnego oblegania. Nie można było jednak powiedzieć że były nieskuteczne. W walkach poległ chociażby Zywicki, rozszarpany na strzępy przez trzy Pająki. Jak udało wam się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji? W jedyny możliwy sposób. Zaczęły się próby naprawy elektroniki w Superfortecy, próbowaliśmy również wysłać jakiś posłańców, którzy mogliby się przebić przez oblężenie. Korunda raz zgodziła się na wysłanie przedstawiciela, który miałby z nią negocjować warunki pokoju- była to jednak podpucha i przedstawiciel skończył w jej żołądku. W końcu znalazł się szalony sposób na wysłanie kogoś za mury Korundu. Mojego dziadka...wystrzelono z katapulty. Pan chyba żartuje? Mówię prawdę. Zostawili ją Jadeitowi. Mój dziadek z kolei został do niej załadowany a następnie wystrzelony wysoko nad hordami pajęczaków. W powietrzu oczywiście otworzył spadochron. Po tym wszystkim udał się na tereny Nomadów. Trwało to tydzień- tydzień walk o przetrwanie w tym nieprzyjaznym środowisku. Szczęśliwie mój dziadek natrafił na siedzibę Klanu Niedźwiedzia, który nie był pod oblężeniem Pająków, chociaż szykowano się tm do walki z nimi. Mój drogi przodek zainicjował więc spotkanie ze wszystkimi walczącymi Wodzami. Ten od Jadeitowego Króla był najmniej chętny by pomóc, ale w końcu dał się przekonać. Żelaźni Nomadzi rozpoczęli więc swoją ofensywę a zadaniem Korundu było zamordowanie Królowej. W jaki sposób? To była czysta loteria. Zakładano że B-29 odpali i będące w jego ładowni ładunki trotylu będą mogły zostać wykorzystane. Dzięki Bogu, tak właśnie było. Założyciele Korundu zrzucili trotyl na Królową? No ba! Prosto do jej leża, mordując przy okazji setki jej dzieci. Z resztą, paliwa i bomb starczyło jeszcze na oczyszczenie terenów wokół miasta i na małe wsparcie dla Klanów. Nie zrobili tego oczywiście z czystości serca- celem było pokazanie jaką potęgą dysponuje Korund. I jak skończyła się cała historia? Przez następne pięć lat Pająki były bezwzględnie mordowane- nie można było dopuścić do wylęgu nowej Królowej. Tutaj Korund i Nomadzi działali w bardzo bliskiej współpracy. Moi dziadkowie myśleli że wytłukli wszystkie. Moi rodzice też. Ja z kolei słyszałem o gigantycznych pajęczakach, zamieszkujących tereny CreepyTown... Doprawdy? Tak. Niestety, jakby nie patrzeć, wszystko na zachodzie Kraju zawsze sprowadza się do CreepyTown... 'Czerwony Sztandar nad Okręgiem Akus' Rozmowa z ''Adolfem Mordorem, ''historykiem z Wydziału Historii Federacji. Czerwony Okręg był miejscem w którym rozpoczęła się Insurekcja Malone'a. Wielkie powstanie przeciwko Federacji. Od tego czasu minęło jednak kilka lat a my nadal nie rozumiemy, co kierowało zdrajcami. Żeby w pełni zrozumieć mentalność zdrajców musimy poznać historię Czerwonego Okręgu. Proszę zaczynać. Może zacznę tak wcześnie jak tylko się da. Miejsce na którym położony był Okręg zostało w dawnych czasach zasiedlone przez Krasnoludy. W wypełnionych lawą podziemiach zbudowały Santharę, a tuż nad nią kilkanaście innych, małych wiosek. Oni jako pierwsi dostrzegli jak bogaty w surowce był ten teren. Trudno było je jednak eksploatować- w Okręgu była cała masa najróżniejszych przeszkód terenowych, różnorakich pagórków, gór czy chociażby Wąwozu Brodatego Pana. Krasnoludom się jednak nie śpieszyło- powoli rozwijali swoje małe państewko, wzbogacając się na masach wydobywanych kruszców. Potem nastąpiła migracja Goblinów, które również chciały się osiedlić na tych terenach. Zachowały się wpiski mówiące o małej potyczce pomiędzy tymi dwoma rasami nieludzi, która zakończyła się rozejmem i włączeniem zielonoskórych w obręb krasnoludzkiego państwa. Póki co wszelakie konflikty były rozwiązywane w miarę szybko. Kiedy się to skończyło? Gdzieś w okolicach XVI wieku. Wtedy na różnorakich terenach w Kraju rozpoczęły się migracje Wilkołaków, które zmusiły wiele ras od stuleci zamieszkujących swoje tereny, do przeniesienia się gdzieś indziej. Były próby wdarcia się na tereny Krasnoludów, spotykały się one jednak z odpowiedzią w postaci regularnej armii. W tej sytuacji nieludzie zacżeli tworzyć sobie małe osady przy granicach krasnoludzkich terenów, byli jednak z nich przepędzani. Tak to trwało do czasu aż do Okręgu przybyły Ogry. One nie dały się przepędzić. Krasnoludy i Gobliny nie były w stanie ich pokonać? Na litość Boską, mówimy o żywych czołgach! Ogry wpatrywały niczym taran, rozbijając się przez kolejne warstwy krasnoludzko-goblińskiej obrony, aż podeszły pod wioski nad Santharą. Mieszkańcy podziemnego miasta założyli więc ładunki pod ziemią na której stąpały Ogry a potem je zdetonowali. Finałem była masa gigantycznych nieludzi ugotowanych w lawie. Oczywiście nie zginęli wszyscy, ale dość czy napastnicy stali się bardziej otwarci na rokowania. Wynikiem całego zamieszania było wydanie przez Santharę zgody Ogrom na osiedlenie się na terenach położonych kilkanaście kilometrów nad terenami, które Krasnoludy planowały zasiedlić za jakieś 30 lat. Zaraz po wojnie rozpoczęło się oczywiście sprzątanie zniszczeń. Technika z kolei nieznacznie ruszyła naprzód, a wraz z nią wydobycie węgla. Wkrótce Krasnoludy wróciły do swojej dawnej potęgi i były w stanie gromić każdego kto próbował wejść na tereny które uważały za swoje. No, do czasu. Co znowu się stało? Kryształowy Półwysep rozpoczął tworzenie sieci kolonii w Kraju- no między innymi w Okręgu. Zrobili to tak po cichu, że przez pierwsze 5 lat Krasnoludy nawet się nie zorientowały że pod ich granicami tworzy się skupisko Elfów. No ale jak się już zaczęło, to się zaczęło. Elfy były pewne że gospodarze ich nie zaatakują, bo wtedy wypowiedziałyby wojnę Półwyspowi, a to było czyste szaleństwo. Poniekąd miały rację- przez jakieś 10 lat trwał stan napięcia i przyśpieszonej kolonizacji, zarówno przez jednych jak i drugich. W końcu jednak Krasnoludy nie wytrzymały i rozpoczęły atak. Na granicach trwały najbardziej intensywne walki- przez ponad rok linia frontu zmieniała się tylko nieznacznie na korzyść jednej bądź drugiej strony. Półwysep wysyłał wsparcie, jednak z racji odległości jaka dzieliła metropolię od jej kolonii, dochodziło ono bardzo powoli. Z resztą, żołnierze w Kryształowego walczyli dosyć niechętnie i uważali się za lepszych, tylko dlatego że zamieszkiwali stolice. Doprowadzało to do wielu wewnętrznych konfliktów, których Krasnoludy i Gobliny z zupełnie niezrozumiałego dla mnie powodu nie wykorzystały. Tak czy siak, walki na granicach trwały do momentu w którym do wojny dołączyły Ogry, atakując obydwie strony. Dlaczego zaatakowały? Krasnoludy i Gobliny wyrzuciły ich na tereny zbyt małe, by mogły pomieścić rosnącą liczbę nieludzi. Potrzebowali przestrzeni życiowej, którą posiadały obydwie strony. Problem był taki, że ich atak zakończył się fiaskiem. Ogry miały całkiem dobrych taktyków, ale nie było wśród nich nikogo kto mógłby pokierować sprawnie tak dużą ofensywą. Szczególnie źle poszło na terenach krasnoludzkich, z których zostali wyrzuceni z hukiem. Z Elfami poszło nieco lepiej, gdyż Ogry zdołały już w pierwszym tygodniu zająć 20% ich terytorium. Gdy do Kryształowego Półwyspu dotarły wieści o nowym przeciwniku, elfi król spisał kolonię na straty, oczywiście nie informując o tym tych których to dotyczyło. Koloniści jednak w końcu poradzili sobie z zagrożeniem ze strony Ogrów, chociaż musieli skupić na nich lwią część swojego wysiłku wojennego. Wykorzystały to Krasnoludy i Gobliny, rozpoczynając wielką ofensywę, dzięki której dotarły do ich stolicy, Cristalis. Jej zdobycie było olbrzymim ciosem dla Elfiego morale. Jak zakończył się ten bój? Trójstronnym pokojem. Krasnoludy i Gobliny miały chęci by zagarnąć wszystkie tereny Elfów, nie mieli już na to wystarczająco sił. Elfy chciały odbić zajęte tereny, ale były zbyt osłabione. Ogry z kolei do tego stopnia się zbłaźniły, że postanowiły póki co nawet nie próbować spełnić swoich aspiracji. Z resztą, w boju zginęło tak wielu że propblem przeludnienia zniknął. Na traktacie koniec końców najwięcej zyskały Gobliny i Krasnoludy, gdyż zachowały połowę zajętego przez siebie terenu. Elfy odzyskały stolicę i ogłosiły niepodległość. To był ostatni tak duży konflikt na tym obszarze? Broń Boże! Potem nastąpiły walki z kolejnymi falami nieludzi chcącymi zasiedlić te tereny. Następnie wojna Elfów z Krasnoludami o odzyskanie ziem jakie utraciły w traktacie. Później wojna pomiędzy ludźmi ocalałymi w jakiś katastrof a Ogrami o Wąwóz Brodatego Pana, która zakończyła się unią pomiędzy tymi dwoma rasami. Potem pomiędzy Krasnoludami i Goblinami a Centaurami. Potem Elfów z Ogrami i ludźmi. Następnie Kryształowy Półwysep przystąpił z zamiarem zagarnięcia całego Okręgu, oczywiście ze skutkiem marnym. Jeszcze później zaatakowali Żelaźni Nomadzi. Natężenie konfliktów było tak wielkie, że nazwano to miejsce Okręgiem Akus- od imienia Centaurzej Bogini Wojny. Niemniej ostatni konflikt przed Insurekcją był najgorszy i ma kluczowe znaczenie dla prawdziwego zrozumienia mentalności zdrajców. Proszę mówić. Zaczęło się w 1905 roku, kiedy na tereny przybyły Siostry Galla. Były to demony, które zhańbiły się przed obliczem Asakku, za co zostały wygnane z Dystryktu. Mogły wrócić dopiero gdy udowodnią że są coś warte. Ich uwagę przyciągnął własnie Okręg Akus- ilość przelanej tam krwi była tak wielka, że przełamanie bariery pomiędzy światem rzeczywistym a Piekłem było dla siódemki demonic naprawdę proste. Dzięki temu zdołały przyzwać kilka bezpańskich legionów, które poddały się jej woli w zamian za możliwość mordowania wszystkiego co się rusza. Tak zwane Demoniczne Wojny objęły wszystkie rasy jakie zamieszkiwały Okręg- istoty z Piekła nie oszczędzały nikogo, nie miało dla nich znaczenia położenie jakiejś osady czy wygląd ich mieszkańców. Każdego spotykała długa, bolesna śmierć. W tej sytuacji wszystkie obecne tam rasy zmuszone były zawiązać sojusz. Tylko w ten sposób były w stanie oprzeć się piekielnej nawale. Pokonać jej jednak, nie byli w stanie. Więc jak zakończył się ten konflikt? W 1911 roku Siostry Galla przywołały potężnego demona, który miał zakończyć konflikt- była to córka samego Szatana, Salai. Galle były po prawda demonami niskiej rangi, ale sądziły że skoro jest ich wiele, to zdołają namówić Królewską Rangę do współpracy. Nie udało się. Salai wyrżnęła je wszystkie bez większego wysiłku. Co ważne, za ich śmierć odpowiadał potężniejszy demon, więc jakiekolwiek umowy pomiędzy Siostrami a legionami przestały mieć znaczenie. W chwili w której jej Kosa przebiła ostatnią czaszkę, goście z Piekła zniknęli. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co potem się z nią stało. Postać Salai pojawia się dopiero stulecie później. Co stało się po tej wojnie? Wszystkie rasy rozpoczęły proces współpracy- nikt nie wiedział dlaczego demony zniknęły, więc gotowano się do powtórki. Wtedy na stronach książek do historii pojawia się postać człowieka, Korneliusza Mertelsa. On i jego przyjaciel, Freibergs Enders walczyli w Demonicznych Wojnach- jednak nawet piekło wojny nie było w stanie stłumić ich filozoficznych zapędów. W czasie bitwy o Cristalis walczyli z Hemafrodytami- wie Pani, demonice z penisami. Ble. Tak czy siak, te istoty bardzo zainteresowały Mertelsa i Endersa. Zastanawiali się jak właściwie określić płeć tych istot. Tego typu rozważania doprowadziły ich do dosyć....interesującego poglądu. Mężczyźni uznali płeć za konstrukt społeczny, sztuczną fasadę którą narzuca istotom kultura w której żyją. Aha. To nie był jednak koniec. Nie zaprzestali na tym- doszli później do wniosku że konstruktem społecznym jest również państwowość oraz rasa. Wedle ich rozumowania, Demony były tym czym były, gdyż wyzbyły się tych konstruktów, tworząc kulturę która pozwalała im stanąć poza takowe ograniczenia. Płeć czy przynależność rasową można zatem dowolnie zmieniać, jeśli tylko kultura na to pozwala. Jednak, skoro to wszystko to jedynie konstrukt, to znaczyło że wszystkie wojny które miały dotąd miejsce w Okręgu, były bez sensu. Krasnoludzi kontra Elfy? A kto ich rozróżni? Kobiety siedzące w domach a mężczyźni walczący w okopach? Na jakiej zasadzie? Ich przemyślenia, wraz z kilkoma podobnymi doktrynami zostały spisane na karty książki nazwanej "Manifestem Jutra". I jak się przyjęła? To był największy bestseller jaki widziały te tereny. Była tam odpowiedź na każde pytanie, które zadawali sobie mieszkańcy. "Czemu Demony były lepsze? Dlaczego ze sobą walczymy? Kim jesteśmy?"- to i wiele, wiele więcej. Najważniejszym pytaniem na które odpowiadał Manifest brzmiało- "Jak się zjednoczyć, skoro jesteśmy tak różni?". Odpowiedź była proste- nie jesteśmy. Geny, narządy, miejsce urodzenia czy wygląd- nic z tego nie miało znaczenia, bo to wszystko było kłamstwem, zwykłym konstruktem. Jakie więc znaczenie miały te wszystkie konflikty? Po co się kłócić o coś tak sztucznego jak granice? W duchu Manifestu stworzono nowe społeczeństwo. Powstał Komitet, który w demokratyczny sposób decydował o losie wszystkich zamieszkujących Okręg. Rozpoczęła się gigantyczna rewolucja- wszelkie kulturalne pozostałości po stuleciach kolonizacji zostały zniszczone. Krasnoludzkie pałace, Elfickie posągi, Ludzkie księgi itp.- wszystko wrzucone w ogień nowego świata. Jakiekolwiek granice również przestały istnieć. Flagi indywidualnych państw zostały zastąpione jedną- Czerwoną, poświęconą krwi bezsensownie przelewanej przez stulecia. Od teraz każdy mógł zostać tym kim chce, tak długo jak mieściło się to w zasadach zawartych w "Manifeście Jutra". Urodziłeś się Krasnoludzkim mężczyznom? Nic nie stoi na drodze byś był Centaurzycą. Wolność stała się najwyższą wartością- chociaż rozumiana była wyłącznie jako prawo do zarządzania własnym ciałem. Ogarnięte szałem rewolucji istoty nie dostrzegły że stają się niewolnikami własnej ideologi, oraz Komitetu który stał się właściwie wszechwładny. Mieszkańcóm Czerwonego Okręgu (jak go teraz nazywano) nie przeszkadzała wszechobecna inwigilacja, bo zawsze znalazł się ktoś kto mógłby ich prześladować krzywym spojrzeniem. Nie przeszkadzał fakt że Komitet zabierał dzieci, ponieważ fakt że ktoś je urodził, nie czynił tego kogoś rodzicem. Paradoksalnie zostali pozbawieni wolności- o czym przekonywał się każdy, kto twierdził że nie czuje się wolny. Federacja nie miała więc prawa przypaść im do gustu. Dlaczego więc obalili Komitet, gdy tylko podeszły tam nasze wojska? Dlaczego się poddali? Też mi obalenie. Członkowie Komitetu przestali się tak nazywać, jednak władzę wciąż mieli. To wiedział każdy. Poddanie się było oszustwem- każdy mieszkaniec o tym wiedział. Nie trzeba było o tym mówić głośno- lata inżynierii społecznej sprawiły, że Ci ludzie/nieludzi stali się niczym rój rządzony przez jedną, przenikającą wszystko inteligencję. Gdy tylko poznali Federację, zapałali do niej szczerą, choć maskowaną nienawiścią. Czekali tylko na kogoś, kto da im szansę by ją zniszczyć. By zawiesić czerwony sztandar na zgliszczach Metropolii. A tym kimś był Sheev Malone. Otóż to. 'Człowiek człowiekowi nieczłowiekiem' Rozmowa z Biskupem Andre Mariasem. Poniższy fragment pochodzi z książki "Miasto tysiąca szeptów- Mirai" "Dlaczego ktoś miałby nienawidzieć Elfa mieszkającego po drugiej stronie wyspy, gdy zajęty jest nienawiścią do sąsiada?"- te słowa padły na Biskupim przemówieniu przy okazji przyłączenia Mirai do Federacji. To prawda. Generał Russov załatwił mi za nie miłą przejażdżkę. Szkoda że w bagażniku, z nadgarstkami związanymi drutem kolczastym... Przyzna Biskup że te słowa były mocno kontrowersyjne. Każde zdanie wyjęte z kontekstu potrafi być kontrowersyjne. Do podobnego wniosku doszedł również Generał Russov, co pokazał gdy ostatecznie mnie uwolnił. Możemy poznać pełen kontekst wypowiedzi Biskupa? Tuż przed włączeniem Mirai do Federacji w mieście panowały nastroje antynieludzkie, jeśli w ogóle takie słowo istnieje *śmiech* Nie osiągały one jednak nawet ułamka nienawiści którą Metropolia próbowała nam narzucić. Żołnierze którzy tutaj przybyli nienawidzili nieludzi z całego serca. Nie mówię że to niezrozumiałe. Sam jestem Bogobojnym człowiekiem który unika tak silnie negatywnych uczuć jak nienawiść. Nie mogę jednak zaprzeczyć jej istnieniu. Dlatego właśnie na kazaniu wspomniałem o wiele mroczniejszych czasach. Czasach nienawiści pomiędzy ludźmi. Proszę opowiadać. Zacznę od tego że Mirai nie ma historii powstania. Jego nazwa wskazuje na japońskie korzenie (Jap. Mirai-przyszłość) a w bardzo nielicznych rodzinach na terenie miasta praktykuje się takie teorie jak taoizm, buddyzm czy kult duchów, jednak poza tym nie mamy żadnych wskazówek dotyczących powstania miasta. Kiedy to się stało? Dlaczego nie ma tutaj praktycznie żadnych mieszkańców pochodzenia azjatyckiego? Kto i dlaczego usunął najwcześniejszą historię Mirai? Odpowiedzi na te i dziesiątki innych pytań zna tylko Bóg. Jakie to ma znaczenie? Ano takie że brak histori był jednym z powodów konfliktów w Mirai. Najwcześniejszy zanotowany tutaj konflikt zbrojny dotyczył właśnie tego, jak powstało miasto. Walczyli ze sobą Pokutujący i Mahszydzi, dwie sekty, jedna muzułmańska a druga prawosławna. Wydaje się jednak że spór o historię był jedynie pretekstem. W Mirai każda wojna była wojną religijną. Dlaczego? Nie było po prostu innej możliwości. Zbyt mało terenu, zbyt wiele religi. Obecnie ponad 57% mieszkańców stanowią katolicy, a ich pozycja jest dodatkowo podkreślona tym, że Jego Świętobliwość pełni również rolę Gubernatora. Drugą pod względem ilości i wpływów siłę stanowią muzułmanie, stanowiący około 30%. Potem to kolejno: Żydzi, Zaratuszaiści, Kultyści Drogi Ognia (religia stworzona przed stuleciami przez Krasnoludzkich ortodoksów przyp. autor), Taoiści i tak dalej. Jednak nie zawsze tak było. Do Mirai zawsze ciągłęło osoby religijne- nieważne czy ludzi, czy nieludzi. Tutaj mało kto patrzył jak wyglądasz, bo wszystkich obchodziło jedynie, jakie bóstwa uznajesz. Trwająca od stulecia sytuacja to prawdziwy ewenement, gdyż nie ma żadnych większych konfliktów w mieście. Proszę opowiedzieć nam o wojnach w historii Mirai. Zacznę może od Dżihadu Al-Kadiego. Miał on miejsce około 1600 r i został zapoczątkowany przez Muhammada Al-Kadiego, który zjednoczył pod swoją komendą praktycznie wszystkich muzułmanów, którzy do tej pory zamieszkiwali tereny otaczające Mirai. Dlaczego nie mieszkali w mieście? W tamtych czasach w Mirai rządził bardzo specyficzny sojusz Żydów z Lutheranami, którzy co prawda co kilka dni skakali sobie do gardeł, ale byli całkowicie zgodni co do tego że w mieście nie ma miejsca dla islamu. Każdy wyznawca Allaha który przybył do miasta był z niego natychmiast wyrzucany- a w przypadku oporu mordowany. Oczywistym było, że muzułmanom to się nie spodoba. Gdy pojawił się ktoś odpowiednio charyzmatyczny, rozpoczęła się Święta Wojna. Wyznawcy Allaha poradzili sobie całkiem nieźle- z dokumentów wychodzi na to że zdobyli ponad połowę ówczesnych terenów Mirai, w tym dzielnicę żydowską, gdzie urządzili prawdziwy pogrom. Jakiś inny konflikt? Dziejąca się w tym samym czasie I Krucjata Krajowa. Zanim omówię na czym polegała, muszę poinformować Panią, że w podobnej sytuacji co muzułamnie byli katolicy. Oni co prawda mogli przebywać w Mirai, jednak byli pozbawieni jakichkolwiek praw- taki Żyd mógł zamordować nawet całą rodzinę chrześcijan wyznania rzymskiego, nic mu za to nie groziło. Prawo to nie obowiązywało jedynie w kościołach, dlatego nieraz stawały się one domem kilkunastu rodzin. Podobnie jak w przypadku muzułmanów u katolików również pojawił się odpowiedni człowiek- Ryszard Ljon, który zjednoczył współwierców i ogłosił krucjatę przeciw osłabionym władzom miasta. Tak więc Mirai zmagało się z dwoma konfliktami w tym samym czasie. Konflikt zakończył się gdy katolicy zdobyli dzielnicę lutheriańską. Nie było żadnego traktaku kończącego wojnę- po prostu po rzezi w dzielnicach z których wywodzili się rządzący nie było już nikogo z kim można było dyskutować. Co nastąpiło po Dżihadzie i Krucjacie? II Krucjata Krajowa i II Dżihad Al-Kadiego. Nie żartuję- gdy tylko Żydzi i Lutherianie znaleźli się na skraju wyginięcia, zwycięzcy rzucili się na siebie nawzajem. Wojna nie zakończyła się nawet po śmierci Muhammada, gdyż Papież Jan Paweł I (Ryszard Ljon) nakazał kontynuowanie walk do czasu aż całe miasto nie zostanie zdobyte. To właśnie wtedy narodziła się formacja elitarnych wojowników, znanych jako Mieczokrzyżowcy. To do nich dzisiaj nawiązuje nazwa naszego rodzimego Batalionu, co wielu muzułamnom i Żydom jest naprawdę nie w smak *śmiech* Powiedział Biskup że od stulecia w Mirai trwa względny spokój. Dlaczego? W 1913 roku zakończyła się ostatnia wojna pomiędzy ludźmi, gdy niemal do nogi wybici zostali przedstawiciele niebezpiecznego kultu Niekończącego Się Ostrza. Jednak jeszcze w tym samym roku zmuszeni zostaliśmy do walki przeciwko zagrożeniu którego nigdy wcześniej nie było w tej części Kraju. Przybyło ono dosyć niespodziewanie- pewnego dnia po prostu ludzie w różnych dzielnicach miasta zaczęli ginąć. Biedni, bogaci, katolicy i muzułmanie. Nie to był to jednak koniec- zaraz po śmierci trupy ożywały! Zombie? Tak, Zombie. Okazało się jednak, że to nie był koniec. W czasie gdy mieszkańcy byli zajęci walką z ożywieńcami w stronę Mirai zbliżała się armia. Jak zapewne Pani wie, przez stulecia w miejscu Peterson stały Ciemne Pola, skryte w ciemności królestwo nieumarłych. Otóż tak się składa że ówczesny władca tamtego miejsca, Wampir Montein Pandor, postanowił wyruszyć do Mirai, żeby kosztem jej mieszkańców powiększyć swoją armię truposzy. Nie wiem jak zdołał zarazić tych biedaków, ale gdy na horyzoncie pojawiły się hordy Zombie oraz Szkieletów, nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Jakim cudem Montein zdołał wyruszyć aż do Mirai? Przecież Ciemne Pola chronił Filar- dzięki niemu Wampiry mogły tam istnieć. Wziął parasol. .... Nie wiem też dlaczego zdecydował się uderzyć akurat tutaj. Proszę więc mnie o to nie pytać. Jak wyglądała ta wojna? Tak zwane Wojny Życia zaczęły się kompletną masakrą. Armie Monteina uderzyły w dzielnice najbardziej oblężone przez Żywe Trupy, praktycznie zdobywając je szturmem. Walki o inne dzielnice nie szły już tak łatwo, zarówno Mieczokrzyżowcy jak i żołnierze innych wyznań walczyli dzielnie o każde piętro, każdy budynek, każdą ulicę. Niestety, nie zanosiło się na zwycięstwo. Na czym polegała przewaga Pandora? Na tym że jego armie były zjednoczone, walczyły niczym jeden, spójny organizm. My nie. Katolicy nie ufali muzułmanom, Żydom ani właściwie nikomu innemu. Nie byli przy tym wyjątkiem, właściwie każdy nienawidził każdego. Niby jedno miasto a przejście z dzielnicy do dzielnicy było niczym przejście z kontynentu na kontynent! Zapewne historia Mirai skończyłaby się w tym momencie, gdyby nie nadejście Celesti Ami. Dokładniej mówiąc: Świętej Celestii Ami. To zdaję się jedna z niewielu świętych która nie jest człowiekiem? Zgadza się. Św. Celestia należała do rasy Usagi, czy jak się ich teraz pogardliwie nazywa, Króliczków. Bardzo..ciekawa rasa. Żyła przez stulecia kilka kilometrów od Mirai, nietknięta przez konflikty. Usagi były i są podejrzanie pacyfistyczną rasą- stronią od konfliktów, ciężko jest u nich znaleźć jakiekolwiek agresywne osobniki i są niezwykle uległe. Święta była niejako zaprzeczeniem tego obrazu. Była straszliwie agresywna i nie kłaniała się nikomu. Zmusiła wszystkich przywódców religijnych Mirai żeby spotkali się w jednym miejscu i dogadali się w sprawie współpracy. Rabina Mosze Radaja, który odmówił przyjścia, zaciągnęła siłą, wchodząc na salę brudna od krwii jego strażników. To co jednak z niej biło najmocniej to żar wiary. Gorliwa katoliczka widziała hordy Monteina jako zarazę przywleczoną przez Szatana. Według niej jedyną możliwością przeciwstawienia się jej, było jej wyplenienie. Zmusiła ludzi żeby ze sobą współpracowali? Tak i to z niemałym sukcesem. Dzięki niej wojska ze wszystkich dzielnic zjednoczyły się, wypychając wojska niemartwych. Ostatecznie za moment zakończenia konfliktu uznaje się koniec pojedynku Celestii z Monteinem. Usagi obcięła mu głowę jednak została wcześniej przez niego ugryziona. Wolała jednak zginąć niż dopuścić do siebie grzech, więc rzuciła się na masy otaczających ją niemartwych. Jej ciało udało się później zdobyć. Do dzisiaj spoczywa w Bazylice nazwanej jej imieniem. Czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem. Powiedział Biskup że w Mirai nie miała jak rozkwitnąć nienawiść do nieludzi. Jednak ostatnia znana wam wojna wybuchła właśnie przez nich. To był jedynie jeden z wielu konfliktów. Z perspektywy czasu najbardziej "udany". Ponieśliśmy wielkie straty, jednak Mirai zostało zjednoczone a ta sytuacja utrzymuje się po dziś dzień. Co więcej zwycięstwo dała nam Święta Celestia, która również była nieczłowiekiem. Nie będę kłócił sie z prawem i świetopoglądem naszej ukochanej Federacji. Chcę tylko powiedzieć że tutaj, w Mirai, nic nie jest czarno-białe. 'Mroczne Wojny' Rozmowa z ''Paulem Martellem, prezesem IBA'' Żadna frakcja nie zdołała nigdy wcześniej zająć tak wielu terenów jak Federacja. De facto władamy Krajem. To niezwykłe osiągnięcie. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Niemniej o ile jedynie Federacji udało się osiągnąć tak ambitny cel, o tyle sama idea zjednoczenia Kraju pod jednym butem nie jest absolutnie nowa. Właściwie jest tak stara jak zamieszkujące ją rasy. Swego czasu hsitoryk Adolf Mordor opowiedział kontrowersyjną historię o sojuszu pomiędzy Kryształowym Półwyspem, Dystryktem oraz Orkowym Wodzem ze Straczeńczych Pól, którzy chcieli wspólnymi siłami osiągnąć ten cel. To Mordor to ciekawy człowiek, jednak jego rewelacje muszą jeszcze znaleźć potwierdzenie. Póki co mamy zbyt mało dowodów. A inne plany zjednoczenia Kraju? Maal Odnowiciel, Żelazny Nomad i wódz Klanu Białego Wilka który na przełomie XVIII i XIX w. zdołał połączyć 80 ze 111 istniejących wówczas Klanów. Maal za swój główny cel obrał tępienie nieludzi oraz zjednoczenie wszystkich homo sapiens pod swoim sztandarem. Jego dokonania były podobno tak wielkie, że zdołał nawet zaciągnąć dusze zmarłych na swoją służbę a jego imieniem straszono niemal wszystkie nieludzkie dzieci. To brzmi niezwykle znajomo. Tak, ale warto zauważyć że idea Maala mocno różniła się od idei Heinricha. Po pierwsze Maal za bardzo skupiał się na walce. Oczywiście nie przegrał w życiu żadnej bitwy, ale to nie oznacza od razu że miał szansę wygrać wojnę. Próbował zrobić zbyt wiele rzeczy na raz, bez dobrego przygotowania. Zjednoczył masę Klanów, a zbieraninę tą próbował zamienić w coś co można nazwać wspólnotą obywatelską. Obiecał im ziemię w zamian za lojalność a mimo to nie uderzył w żadne większe miasto. To zawsze nieludzie do niego przybywali a on gromił ich bez najmniejszego problemu. Potem jednak, zamiast iść za ciosem i uderzyć w miejsce z którego przybyli, zajmował się reformowaniem swoich ludzi. Skąd się to wzięło? Dzisiejsi badacze mają tendencję do porównywania go do Hannibala, co to umiał zwyciężać acz nie umiał wykorzystywać zwycięstw. Niektórzy z jeggo towarzyszy sądzili że Hircumet, zły bożek Nomadów, miesza mu w głowie. Ba, byli tacy którzy podobno widzieli Maala kłócącego się z kozłem! Ja osobiście sądzę że mógł się do czegoś przygotowywać i po prostu oszczędzał siły na generalną ofensywę. Niestety nie wiadomo która z wersji jest prawdziwa- ostatecznie Maal Odnowiciel został pożarty przez rudowłosą syrenę, nim zdołał stać się kimś więcej niż bajką, którą straszono nieludzkie dzieci. Coś jeszcze? A żeby to jedno! Mieszkańcy zachodniej części Kraju często mieli w zwyczaju opowiadać że "lada dzień uderzy CreepyTown". Początkowo gdy miasteczko było zamieszkiwane jedynie przez Noelle Strange, bali się jedynie Ci, którzy mieszkali przy brzegu. Jednak gdy zaczęto w lesie widzieć samą Kostuchę a na niebie nad Krajem zaczął latać smok, wielu bało się, że miasteczko wkrótce może się powiększyć. Przynajmniej o połowę Kraju. Czy te obawy były uzasadnione? Nie sądzę. Oczywiście sam smok angażował się w wojny Kryształowego Półwyspu a Salai własnoręcznie przerwała Demoniczne Wojny w Czerwonym Okręgu, ale tak poza tym, to nic nie przemawiało za ich ekspansjonizmem. Wydaję mi się że "winę" można zrzucić na Noelle Strange- bycie piratką w pełni jej wystarczało, a ona jako pierwsza mieszkanka nadawała nieco "tonu" atmosferze. No i w miasteczku nie ma władz a kampania wojenna zmusiłaby ich do wybrania lidera. Szybciej sami by się pozabijali o ten tytuł. Z innych przykładów mamy Sektę Niekończącego Się Ostrza, która pragnęła niegdyś wybić 99% mieszkańców Kraju....bo tak. Mamy również Monteina Pandora, który podobno chciał zalać Kraj falą nieumarłych. No i mamy w końcu Wojnę Trzech Królestw. Zwaną również Mroczną Wojną Której Nie Było. Długi tytuł. Niemniej proszę kontynuować. Wszystko zaczęło się w XIV wieku, gdy Król Kryształowego Półwyspu, Astrael Crystal, znalazł się nagle na łożu śmierci. Podobno w czasie polowania nabawił się pewnej rany, której nie dało się już wyleczyć. Warto tutaj zaznaczyć, że Astrael miał 22 dzieci, jednak na mocy prawa Półwyspu, schedę miał po nim otrzymać najstarszy, Aradiel. Elf ten, swoją drogą był niezwykle ambitny i miał niezwykle ambitnych przyjaciół. Dwóch było szczególnie wpływowych: Nereterain, elfi mag z Elementarsis oraz nieznany z imienia Elf z Wiecznego Lasu. Z dokumentów które zdobyliśmy w Elementarsis wychodzi na to, że ta trójka jeszcze za czasów Astraela planowała połączyć siły i zagwarantować elfią dominację w Kraju. Mieli szanse? Nie wiemy nic o osobie która była z Wiecznego Lasu, ale możemy założyć że była swego rodzaju liderem tamtejszej społeczności. Mozliwe że była niezgorszym magiem- mówiło się że zdołał przywołać smoka! A raczej próbował, ale udało mu się przyzwać jedynie truchło. Jeśli chodzi o Nereteraina, to już inna sprawa. Elementarsis od czasów odłączenia się od Półwyspu zawsze rządzili magowie. Jasne, w większości byli Elfami, ale to nie była reguła. Rada Magiczna była bardzo przywiązana do swojej pozycji a wielu pamiętało jeszcze konflikt z Kryształowym Półwyspem. Nie był on co prawda zbyt krwawy, jednak zasiał ziarno niezgody między stronami. Nereterain był jednak przede wszystkim piekielnie inteligentny i był sobie w stanie z tym poradzić. Przede wszystkim zdołał zgromadzić wokół siebie lojalnych elfich magów, którzy zajmowali miejsca członków rady, których mężczyzna się pozbywał. Jednego zdołał otruć, dwóch innych zaginęło bez śladu a jeszcze innego zamordował z zimną krwią na oczach mieszkańców miasta. "Szczęśliwie" okazało się że ten ostatni nieszczęśnik posuwał jego żonę, co wielu uznało za wystarczający powód. Ci spośród Rady którzy nie zgadzali się z polityką Neteraina i wciąż żyli, sami postanowili odejść. Tym sposobem, po raz pierwszy od czasu separacji z Półwyspem, Elementarsis władał jeden mężczyzna. Więc tak, mieli szanse coś wskórać. Więc co się stało? Ambicje w rodzinie. Król Astrael miał trzy żony- pierwsza zginęła przy porodzie Aradiela, druga utopiła się niedługo po urodzeniu Amusa a trzecia, imieniem Anox, przeżyła swojego męża. To ona wydała na świat pozostałą dwudziestkę dzieci. Chryste! Tak czy siak, Anox nie miała zamiaru pozwolić by dwudziestokrotne przechodzenie przez ciąże poszło na marne. Tym bardziej nie miała zamiaru padać na kolana przed synem innej kobiety! Gdy Astrael zamknął oczy, cały Półwysep pogrążył się w żałobie. Anox zaczęła jednak działać- zaczęła od uwiedzenia Amusa, swojego przybranego syna. Kobieta była o tyle bezwstydna, że zaczęła go podrywać na pogrzebie Astraela. Trzeba jednak Amusowi przyznać, że odpowiedział jej dopiero po odpowiednim czasie. Swoją drogą, jestem ciekaw jak potoczyłaby się historia, gdyby Aradiel zauważył wtedy, że coś się święci. Tylko po co uwodziła Amusa? Przecież to inny syn był jej celem. Już tłumaczę. W czasie trwania żałoby jedną z kolonii Półwyspu zaatakowali Orkowie, jednak Aradiel zdołał ich odpędzić. W czasie jego nieobecności Anox robiła wszystko żeby owinąć sobie Amusa wokół palca. Początkowo przybrany syn zasłaniał się żałobą po ojcu, jednak gdy ta się skończyła a do Półwyspu dotarły wieści o zwycięstwie Aradiela, mężczyzna pozwolił sobie nieco wypić. Stracił kontrolę i wpadł prosto w sidła macochy. Ta namówiła go by napisał dla niej pewien list a następnie zaciągnęła go do łoża, pod którym czekała już czwórka jego synów. Gdy tylko pijany Amus się na nim położył, bracia powalili go. Po wszystkim w tajemnicy udali się nad CreepySea, gdzie owinęli mężczyznę łańcuchami, do których dodatkowo przywiązane były cztery wielkie kamienie. Amus zdołał się obudzić tuż przed tym, gdy bracia wrzucili go do wody. Typowo nieludzkie. Gdy Aradiel powrócił do domu, zamiast cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa, musiał rozpaczać za kolejnym członkiem rodziny. W pokoju Amusa znaleziono notkę w której pisał że bez ojca i matki nie ma po co żyć. Dodał również że zaczął mieć dzikie żądzę skierowane w stronę Anox, więc by ocalić resztki honoru postanowił się zabić. Aradiel chyba lubił swojego drugiego brata, gdyż by uczcić jego pamięć nakazał przesunąć procedurę koronizacji o tydzień, pomimo ostrzeżeń swojej córki. To był jego ostatni błąd- dwa dni później gdy Anox zaprosiła go do siebie by omówić sprawę Amusa, mężczyzna został otruty, chociaż skutki otrucia ukazały się dopiero dwa dni później. Córka Aradiela, Nightsong, została zgwałcona i zamordowana niedługo później- prawdopodobnie matka wynagrodziła w ten sposób swoich synów za akcję z Amusem. Co było później? Na tronie zasiadła Anox, przyjmując tytuł Królowej, teoretycznie do czasu aż jej najstarsze dziecko będzie "gotowe" do sprawowania władzy. Kobieta jednak długo nie siedziała na tronie- już miesiąc po objęciu tronu, do pałacu królewskiego przybył dosyć szczególny gość. Kto? Amus. Proszę? Tak, przeżył próbę utopienia, chociaż najwidoczniej musiał po niej długo dochodzić do siebie. Gdy wparował do sali tronowej, Anox niemal wpadła w panikę. Nim jednak zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, Amus odciął jej głowę. Na sali zapanował strach, a gdy najstarszy syn Anox rzucił się na mordercę matki, ten cisnął w niego jej głową, po czym przebił jego klatkę piersiową. Nim strażnicy w jakikolwiek sposób zareagowali, niemal wszystkie obecne na sali dzieci Anox zostały zamordowana. Amus oszczędził jedynie tego, który pomagał w próbie jego utopienia. Ten syn bez przeszkód opowiedział co robiła jego matka, w zamian za darowanie życia. Amus go jednak nie darował, samodzielnie mordując wszystkie dzieci Anox. Postanowił nie popełnić błędu macochy i upewnić się, że jego przeciwnicy naprawdę są martwi. Gdy było już po wszystkim, Amus został koronowany na króla. Miał piątkę dzieci z trójką kobiet- jego czwarte dziecko, Kaelor, był z kolei ostatnim władcą Półwyspu, który wraz z żoną Alairë, zginął w wyniku Operacji "Tartar". Miał dwie córki- Fyonę, która zginęła w 2013 roku oraz Euphemię, która żyje do dziś. Jak plan przejęcia Kraju wyglądał po śmierci Aradiela? Anox została w niego wtajemniczona przez wysłannika z Elementarsis. Była zresztą żywo zainteresowana pomysłem, a kilka jej decyzji można odczytać jako przygotowanie do wojny. Niemniej gdy na tronie zasiadł Amus, nie chciał nic słyszeć o Wojnie Trzech Królestw. Doszedł do wniosku że ekspansja jest konieczna, jednak plany zdobycia całego Kraju są po prostu zbyt ambitne. Poza tym nieszczególnie przepadał za reprezentantem Wiecznego Lasu, którego miał za tchórza. Amus w swoich planach zakładał na ekspansję samego Półwyspu, a bez jego pomocy Las i Elementarsis mogli sobie elfi Kraj najwyżej narysować. Mozemy założyć że Kaelor dowiedział się później o tym wszystkim i doszedł do wniosku że współpraca trzech sił przeciw Krajowi jest dobrym pomysłem. To już kwestia domysłów. Jak zakończyła się ta historia dla Elementarsis i Wiecznego Lasu? O Lesie wiele powiedzieć nie mogę- jednak w tym czasie Elfy z tego miejsca opuściły tzw. Zapomnianą Przestrzeń (coś na kształt Starego Miasta. przyp. red.) i zasiedliły tereny które my do niedawna nazywaliśmy Wiecznym Lasem. Może ma to jakiś związek? Co do Elementarsis, Nereterain znalazł się w niezłych tarapatach. Cały jego plan opierał się na idei wspólnej walki z resztą Kraju, teraz z kolei pozostał z niczym. Próbował szukać sojuszników- posłał jednego z delegatów do Mirai, ten jednak nie wrócił. Zgodził się również stworzyć Filar dla Wampirów, tworząc dzięki temu Ciemne Pola. Prawdopodobnie liczył dzięki temu na ich wsparcie. Koniec końców jednak fortuna się od niego odwróciła. Bał się że lada dzień magowie się przeciwko niemu obrócą, kazał więc ich zamordować. Dopiero to popchnęło ich do buntu, w wyniku którego Nereterain został rozerwany na strzępy, a każda część jego ciała została wysłana w zupełnie inne wymiary. Czego nas uczy ta historia? Jak wielki był Heinrich Welff. Ukochany Przez Wszystkich zjednoczył Kraj tak jak to powinno zostać zrobione- bezkompromisowo i mądrze, ukazując swóją wyższość nad wszystkimi którzy byli tu przed nim. I wyższość ludzkości nad pozostałymi mieszkańcami Kraju. 'Tau'rum' Rozmowa z Brucem Graysonem, Herculesem z ZGSRR. Jest to jedynie pierwsza część wywiadu udzielonego na łamach Dziennika Kontrolowana Niezależność. Nie tak dawno FedNet podbił pewien filmik, nakręcony przez przypadkowego cywila. Przedstawiał on potyczkę z niewielką grupą terrorystów od Dzieci Layli. Walka toczyła się o jeden z budynków, kilka kilometrów za Barkeley. Na filmie widać jak jeden z Krasnoludów odstrzeliwuje dwójkę członków ZGSR oraz jak Elf-terrorysta zostaje rozerwany przez granat. Sytuacja robi się naprawdę ciężka gdy nagle z budynku wyskakuje dwójka Ogrów, chroniąca się Pancerzami Kinetycznymi. Strzały członków Zmechanizowanych Grup nie są w stanie się przez nie przebić. Sytuację ratuje dopiero nadejście tajemniczych istot, ubranych w sprzęt Federacji. Były to Minotaury, które zmasowanym ostrzałem zmasakrowały nieludzi kryjących się na najniższych piętrach budynku. Następnie dwójka z nich zaczęła walczyć wręcz z Ogrami, powalając ich na ziemię i rozgniatając im czaszki. Później Minotaury pozostały na zewnątrz, podczas gdy ludzie z ZGSR oczyszczali budynek. Film ten wzbudził duże zmieszanie, gdyż wedle wszelkich dostępnych informacji, udzielanych przez Urząd ds. Grupy Rognara, Minotaury nie służą Federacji. Nie jest to do końca prawda. Oczywiście próżno jest szukać we wspomnianym urzędzie chociażby słowa o Minotaurach, gdyż nie służą one w Grupach Rognara. Jako jedyna rasa nieludzka, jest ona całkowicie....ekskluzywna dla Zmechanizowanych Grup Szybkiego Reagowania. Wszyscy służą w ramach testowej jednostki Tauros. Dlaczego ten fakt był ukrywany przed opinią publiczną? Nie był. Jak mówiłem, Tauros jest jednostką eksperymentalną, chociaż wyniki jakie nam ona przynosi są na tyle zadowalające, że podejrzewam że wkrótce staną się oficjalną jednostką Szkoły Zarazy. Nie ukrywano ich istnienia, po prostu nie eksponowano go jakoś szczególnie. Sposób w jaki Pan wypowiada się na ich temat. "Zadowalający", "oficjalna jednostka", to zupełnie jakby szanował Pan nieludzi. Jestem jedną z niewielu osób które otwarcie przyznają się do sympatyzowania z Minotaurami. Są świetnymi żołnierzami i byliby nimi nawet gdyby nie poddawano ich praniu mózgu. To wciąż nieludzie... Niestety, jest to grzech którego nie da się zmazać. Niemniej to jedynie zwiększa mój szacunek dla nich- oni, nieludzie, walczą z taką odwagą i profesjonalizmem przeciw innym nieludziom! Po prostu piękne. Minotaury są bardzo nieliczną rasą. Mało kto w ogóle wie o ich istnieniu. Dlaczego? Muszę przyznać że historia Minotaurów jest naprawdę interesująca. Same początki są wyjątkowo tajemnicze. Z tego co wiemy, Minotaury wraz z kilkoma innymi rasami tworzyły niegdyś coś na kształt hordy. Wszystkie skłądające się na nią rasy były podobno niezwykle podobne do bestii z najgorszych koszmarów, baaardzo stare źródła nazywają członków tej hordy "zwierzętami"- niewykluczone więc że wśród nich były Wilkołaki albo Ogry. Na pewno były też rasy których nie dane nam było poznać. Nie dane? Do tego zaraz przejdę. Tak czy inaczej Horda ta niepokoiła dosyć spore połacie Kraju, napadając i wyżynając wioski nieludzi. O dziwo jednak skupiska ludzi wydawały się być bezpieczne- wręcz podejrzanie bezpieczne. Do tego stopnia że ludzi zaczęto wyżynać, w pień, oskarżając o współprace z Hordą. Tak czy inaczej, wszystko trwało do pewnego czasu. Naprzeciw Hordzie stanęła w końcu któraś z ras, która odniosła nad nią zwycięstwo w bitwie. Wiele dowodów wskazuje na to, że były to Krasnoludy, chociaż słyszałem też teorię o Elfach. Nie ma jednak znaczenia, kto zatrzymał ich jako pierwszy, bo po tym zwycięstwie przeciwko Hordzie stanęły niemal wszystkie rasy Kraju. Przez wiele długich lat trwała straszliwa wojna na wyczerpanie, pomiędzy dwoma zwaśnionymi stronnictwami. W końcu koalicji "cywilizowanych" *śmiech* nieludzi udało się zepchnąć Hordę do miejsca nazwanego później Tau'rum. Tam nie było pól uprawnych ani zwierzyny- tylko jałowe, skalne tereny. Zepchnięci członkowie Hordy wybudowali w tym miejscu twierdzę, gdzie chcieli pozostawić zbyt starych bądź młodych by walczyć. Sami chcieli wydać przeciwnikom walną bitwę, po której los wojny miał zostać przesądzony. Nie poszło jednak zgodnie z ich planem. Co się stało? Koalicja nieludzi postanowiła wykończyć Hordę w neico bezpieczniejszy dla siebie sposób. Ich armia zablokowała wyjścia z twierdzy i zaczęła oblężenie. Ich celem nie było jednak zdobycie siedziby przeciwnika, a przetrzymanie go tam. Jak już wspomniałem, na Tau'rum nie było ani roślin ani zwierzyny łownej a w środku byli również ciężko ranni, którzy bez odpowiedniej opieki ginęli i rozkładali się, zwiększając prawdopodobieństwo chorób. Elfi magowie dopuścili się nawet zmiany biegu rzeki, która co prawda nie przepływała przez Ta'urum, ale była stosunkowo niedaleko. Horda była wściekła- jej członkowie nie chcieli tak umierać. Niektóre, niezbyt inteligentne stwory rzucały się z murów, łamiąc sobie nogi i ginąc upokarzającą śmiercią z rak oblegających. Koalicja twardo trzymała przeciwników w ich więzieniu, chociaż nie obyło się od konfliktów we własnych szeregach. Jak to? Pamiętajmy- wypychanie Hordy trwało wiele lat a samo oblężenie również nie było krótkie. Niektórzy nieludzie zaczęli się czuć dość bezpiecznie by zacząć walczyć między sobą. Okręg Akus był własnie zasiedlany przez Krasnoludy i Gobliny, Orkowie zaczęli się panoszyć po różnych częściach Kraju a Elfy....jak znam życie też k#rwa coś robiły. Wrogie nastroje zaczeły udzielać się oblegającym, których największym problemem była nuda. Kto wie, może doszłoby nawet do jakiś walk, gdyby nagle na szczycie twierdzy nie pojawiła się biała flaga. Dowódcy oblężenia byli zdumieni- nie sądzili że walczą z wrogiem który zna pojęcie kapitulacji. Bano się podstępu, ale odblokowano przeciwnikowi główną bramę. Z Tau'rum wyszedł jeden Minotaur, cały we krwii. To on miał prowadzić negocjację, jednak po tym co powiedział uznano, że o żadnych negocjacjach nie ma mowy. Zamiast nich koalicja....uciekła. Co takiego powiedział ten Minotaur? Prawdę. W twierdzy pozostali tylko jego pobratyńcy- wszyscy pozostali człokowie Hordy których tam zamknięto, zostali przez nich pożarci. Minotaury zamordowały i zeżarły (nie zawsze w tej kolejności) wszystkich spoza swojego gatunku. Koalicjanci byli przerażeni i nie zamierzali dłużej tracić życia na pilnowanie tych potworów. Uciekli więc i przysięgli więcej nie wracać do tego miejsca. Nie bano się że Minotaury rozmnożą się i po latach będą szukać zemsty? Nie. Minotaury zawsze były najmniej liczne, zresztą problemy z ich płodnością są dla nich utrapieniem po dziś dzień. Tak czy inaczej, Minotaur który przegonił najeźdźców został pierwszym Kruczym Królem, czyli władcą Minotaurów. Nie, nie wiem dlaczego akurat taki tytuł mieli tamtejsi władcy. Zapoczątkował też pierwszy z Wielkich Rodów- Ród Halabardy. Ropoczął też powolne przemienianie Tau'rum na miejsce w którym mógłby osiedlić się jego lud. Nie szukali innego domu? Myślę że po tej całej wojnie, jakiekolwiek migrację odbiły się im czkawką. Tak czy inaczej, zasiedlanie tego kawałka Kraju nie było łatwe. Najsilniejsi członkowie rasy spędzili wiele nocy przenosząc skały i zmieniając za ich pomocą bieg Kalini, rzeki o której wcześniej wspomniałem. Dopiero po uzyskaniu dostępu do wody, mogli zająć się rolnictwem, chociaż i to było straszliwie ciężkim zadaniem. Głód i ciężkie warunki bytu sprawiły, że zaczęły ich dziesiątkować choroby. Nawet młodociany następca tronu poważnie zachorował. Dopiero nadejście "blondwłosej piękności otoczonej magiczną aurą" zmieniło sytuację w Tau'rum. Według podań, pewna kobieta przechodziła niedaleko twierdzy, gdy zauważyła konające dziecko. Podała mu proszek, który natychmiast przywrócił go do zdrowia. Następnie uleczyła w ten sposób resztę zarażonych. Podobno szybko się ulotniła, wracając jeszcze kilka miesięcy później, by przekazać Minotaurom zwierzęta które "pożyczyła" od kilku nadbrzeżnych miasteczek. Blond włosy....proszki.... Tak, to prawie na pewno była Noelle Strange z CreepyTown. Widocznie jednak nie powiedziała Minotaurom że jest Syreną, gdyż oni bardo pozytywnie wspominają "ludzką piękność" *śmiech*. Przez następne dekady w Tau'rum trwał względny spokój, aż do czasu ataku ze strony Wodza Shunna Groźnego, Orka który zaatakował twierdzę sądząc, że skrywa ona sekret tworzenia Przezroczystego Proszku. W wyniku jego działań doszło do dwuletniego konfliktu pomiędzy tymi dwoma rasami. Walka była dosyć wyrównana i (przynajmniej tak sądzę) spektakularna. Minotaury, choć mniej liczne, były pod względem tężyzny fizycznej tym samym czym Orkowie są dla nas, jeśli nie lepiej! Konflikt szybko wszedł w swoją finalną fazę, gdy na miejscu pojawiły się siły Żelaznych Nomadów z Klanu Zielonej Krwii. Był to Klan dla którego zabijanie Orków było sensem istnienia, nic więc dziwnego że stanęli w tej walce po stronie Minotaurów. Zielonoskórzy zostali dosłownie zmasakrowani, z Nomadzi odeszli pozostawiając po sobie dobrą sławę. W wyniku tej wojny zginął władca Ta'urum a jego miejsce zajął inny Minotaur, który zapoczątkował drugi z Wielkich Rodów- Ród Żelazny. Czym właściwie były te Wielkie Rody? Do tego jeszcze przejdę. Tak czy inaczej, przez wiele lat panowania Żelaznego Rodu trwał spokój a miejsce powoli stawało się naprawdę zdatne do życia. Wtem oczywiście musiało dość do nowej wojny. Z kim tym razem? Elfy. Widzi Pani, Tau'rum było położone niedaleko Okręgu Akus, toteż Czerwonego Okręgu. Kilka z obecnych tam kolonii zbuntowało się przeciw Kryształowemu Półwyspowi, co absolutnie nie spodobało się tamtejszym władzom. Próbowali już odbijać tamte ziemie, ale zawsze kończyło się to klęską. Tym razem pozstanowili zdobyć punkt zaczepienia, z którego mogliby prowadzić dalsze ofensywy. Wybór padł właśnie na Tau'rum, a na czele armii postawiono samego Czarnego Smoka, Quinta. Warto zaznaczyć, że w tamtym czasie Czarny Smok był postrachem wszystkich wrogów Rodu Crystal- miał na swoim koncie ponad 15 bitew, wszystkie wygrane bez większego problemu. Dobrze że Minotaury izolowały się od reszty Kraju, bo zapewne morale mocno by spadło na same wspomnienie, że będą walczyć ze smokiem. Chociaż z drugiej strony- gdyby nie izolacja mogliby chociaż się jakoś przygotować. Gdy tylko na niebie pojawiła się sylwetka smoka, wielu Minotaurów nie wierzyło własnym oczom. Jak wyglądała ta wojna? Quint wylądował w samym środku twierdzy i wyzwał jej władcę na pojedynek. Pojedynek który trwał dosyć krótko, gdyż Kruczy Król z Żelaznego Rodu został dosyć szybko spalony żywcem przez smoka. Gdy tylko palące się ciało monarchy padło nieruchome, smok wzniósł się w powietrze a na horyzoncie pojawiły się armie Elfów. Minotaury były zdruzgotane, jednak nie miały zamiaru dać się zamknąć w Tau'rum jak ich przodkowie. Zamiast tego ruszyli do walki na otwartym polu. Nie muszę mówić że starcie chodzących czołgów z bandą zwinnych skurwysynów wspieranych przez smoka było straszliwą potyczką, prawda? Jak długo trwała ta wojna? Dzień. Oj Zakończyła się wraz z walką Szkhana, jednego z niewielu nie-szlachetnych Minotaurów jakich znamy z imienia. Był on też jedynym magiem wśród swojej rasy i to podobno całkiem silnym. W czasie bitwy sprowadził smoka na ziemię a następnie zaczął z nim walczyć. Ich pojedynek był już naprawdę długi i na tyle intensywny, że nikt nie śmiał do nich podchodzić, jednak i ta walka zakończyła się zwycięstwem Quinta. Jednak w czasie walki Szkhan złamał mu skrzydło. Dzieci Minotaura, widząc śmierć ojca, natarły wściekłe na smoka. Wykończony po długiej walce Quint zdołał wyrżnąć prawie wszystkie- dopiero najstarszy zdołał go powalić. Widok pokonanego smoka wstrząsnął Elfami- natychmiast zabezpieczyły go i zaczęły taktyczny odwrót. Kryształowy Półwysep już więcej nie witał w tamtejsze strony. Z kolei syn Szkhana zostal obwołany nowym Kruczym Królem i zapoczątkował trzeci z Wielkich Rodów- Ród Złamanego Skrzydła. I to właśnie ten ród pozostawał u władzy do czasu spotkania z Federacją. Rozdział II: Hartując Stal, czyli okres rozwoju Federacji ''Król może być tylko jeden ''Rozmowa z ''Tardsihem Łowrowem, ''Zarządcą Więzień Federacji. Dzień przybycia Sławionego Przywódcy do Metropolii jest jednym z ważniejszych dni w historii Kraju, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Napisano o nim setki różnych publikacji i żadna całkowicie nie wyczerpała tematu. Czy jest jeszcze coś dotyczącego tego wspaniałego dnia, o czym wie bardzo niewielu, Panie Łowrow? Jest bardzo dużo rzeczy o których zwykli ludzie nie wiedzą. Niektóre informacje trzeba trzymać w cieniu, dla dobra Federacji i jej obywateli. To oczywiste. Co do historii....moją ulubioną jest historia 1 Batalionu Federacji. Sądziłam że nie istnieje nic takiego. Z tego co mi wiadomo, żaden Batalion nie miał prawa do tego numeru gdyż "Na pierwszym miejscu jest zawsze Federacja". Takie jest oficjalne wyjaśnienie. Prawda wygląda tak, że taka jednostka istniała kilka lat temu. Teoretycznie jeszcze przed powstaniem Federacji. Proszę kontynuować. Zapewne słyszałal Pani o buncie na Straczeńczych Polach, prowadzonym przez gladiatora używającego imienia "X". Zakończyło się ono niestety klęską, jednak pozwoliło kilku niewolnikom uciec. W tym samemu organizatorowi, który przez kilka lat szwędał się po Kraju w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym celu. To szwędanie się trwało aż do 2009 roku. Jak się skończyło? Zanim będę kontynuował muszę powiedzieć, jaki cel miał X kiedy rozpoczynał bunt. Nie chodziło tylko o uwolnienie się z tyranii nieludzi- jego głównym celem było stworzenie ludzkiego państwa. Chciał spalić Straczeńcze Pola, by jako triumfator wparować do Metropolii, połączyć Obozy i obwołać się Imperatorem. X szczerze wierzył że ludzie są nadrasą, stojącą kilka szczepów ewolcji nad nieludźmi i dlatego powinni władać Krajem. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jak bardzo musiał się załamać, gdy zrozumiał że jego plan został obalony na samym początku *śmiech* Co zmieniło się w 2009? Wtedy właśnie X położył łapy na jakiejś magicznej księdze, ch#j go tam wie skąd on ją miał. Tak czy siak, dzięki niej był w stanie przyzwać samego Lucyfera. Szatan poszedł z nim na układ, w wyniku którego X dostał całą armię demonów na swojego rozkazy. Oczywiście za pomocą magii upodobniono ich do ludzi. Co więcej dusza X'a została podzielona na 13 kawałków a każdy z nich otrzymał nowe, nawet sprawniejsze ciało. X właściwie przestał istnieć- narodził się Extiterat, nowy władca ludzkości. Niesamowite. Poniekąd. Extiterat wyruszył ze swoją armią na Metropolię, chcąc siłą zdusić indywidualność poszczególnych Obozów, jednak ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał...pokój. Armia byłego gladiatora dotarła na miejsce dwa miesiące po tym, jak Ukochany Przez Wszystkich je wyzwolił. Jaka była jego reakcja? Z tego co wiem początkowo był wściekły. Z jego perspektywy wyglądało to tak: on przez dziesięciolecia próbuje wyzwolić ludzkość, poświęca się nawet do zawarcia paktu z demonami a jakiś anonim wpada i zabiera mu chwałę. W pierwszej chwili chciał ruszyć szturmem na Metropolię, jednak wtedy zobaczył pierwsze pojazdy. W jego głowie narodził się wtedy inny pomysł. 12 spośród Extiteratów założyło maski, jeden miał pełnić funkcję reprezentacyjną. Ten jeden udał się do siedziby Przywódcy i zaoferował mu swoje usługi. Gdy Ukochany Przez Wszystkich ujrzał w pełni gotową armię, z nieskrywaną radością nadał jej nazwę 1 Batalionu Federacji. Dlaczego Extiterat pokłonił się przed kimś innym? Podstęp. Widząc zaawansowaną technologię w którą Federacja powoli się bogaci, zapragnął położyć na niej ręce. Wtedy nie miałby już armii demonów- miałby armię demonów z niesamowicie zaawansowanym sprzętem! Udając lojalnego sługę mógł wiele zyskać, wszystko czego potrzebował, to uderzyć w odpowiednim momencie. W jego głowie Lider budował podstawy pod wymarzone Imperium. Wszystko czego potrzebowął Extiterat, to czekać. Obrzydliwe. Nie wiem jak tak straszliwe myśli mogły dotyczyć Ukochanego Przez Wszystkich. Tak czy siak, Federacja zrobiła użytek z 1 Batalionu. Działając pod dowództwem Generał Terrance brali udział w niszczycielskim uderzeniu na Straczeńcze Pola. Extiterat był naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdy on i jego siły niszczyły to miejsce. Zawsze o tym marzył, a teraz ktoś kogo miał później zabić, dał mu tą możliwość. Sądzę że w tamtej chwili był naprawdę wdzięczny Przywódcy. To jedyna bitwa w jakiej brał udział ten Batalion? I tak i nie. Widzi Pani, niedługo po zniszczeniu Straczeńczych Pól 1 Batalion dostał wiadomość, że część Orków zdołała uciec. Zgodnie z rozkazami siły Extiterata miały udać się kilkanaście kilometrów od "sprzątanego" pola bitwy, gdzie powinien czekać na niego 4 Batalion pod dowództwem Generała Russova. 1 Batalion udał się na miejsce, jednak zobaczył jedynie pustą przestrzeń. Gdy na horyzoncie zobaczył żołnierzy, zaczęły spadać na nich bomby. Zasadzka? Dokładnie. Generał Russov dostał rozkaz od samego Przywódcy żeby pozbyć się zagrożenia ze strony zdrajcy. Zaczęło się od ostrzału powietrznego, który mocno przetrzepił siły 1 Batalionu. Wszyscy Extiteraci wiedzieli od razu, że zostali przejrzeni, postanowili więc walczyć. Byli jednak na polu- nie było żadnych przeszkód terenowych, żadnych drzew, niczego za czym mogli się schować. A przeciwnik był daleko. Zaczęli więc na niego szarżować, jednocześnie wystrzeliwując masę pocisków. W sumie stawiali bardzo silny opór, jednak w chaosie walki nie zauważyli, że w czasie gdy 1 Batalion szarżował, 7 Batalion zdołał się za nich przekraść. W tym momencie była to już czysta masakra- siły Extiteratów znalazły się w ogniu krzyżowym pomiędzy dwoma pełnymi Batalionami, posiadającymi dodatkowo wsparcie powietrzne. Jeden z nich zginął, zastrzelony osobiście przez Russova. Wszystkie demony zostały wybite co do nogi, 12 Extiteratów zostało z kolei pojmanych. Co się z nimi później stało? Zawieziono ich przed oblicze Przywódcy. Wszystkich rozebrano do bielizny, związano i wprowadzono na pierwsze piętro tworzonego jeszcze Pałacu. Poza nimi w pomieszczeniu był tylko Wychwalany oraz ja. Jak wyglądało spotkanie ze zdrajcami? Zacznijmy od tego że możnaby uznać że związanie ich zwykłymi linami nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Każdy z dwunastki zdołał się uwolnić- chciałem zareagować ale Przywódca nakazał mi się nie mieszać. Pierwszy z Extiteratów rzucił się na Ukochanego Przez Wszystkich, chcąc rozerwać go gołymi rękoma. Pan jednak zdołał powalić go na kolana a następnie rozbił mu czaszkę leżącym niedaleko naczyniem. Pozostali Extiteraci wpadli w szał i doszli do wniosku, że wspólnie powalą Przywódcę. Niewiarygodne. Trzeba było tam być. Każdy z nich był wojownikiem- wszystko co znali, to walka, w której byli zresztą naprawdę nieźli. To było jednak nic w porówaniu do tego, co potrafił Ukochany Przez Wszystkich. To że atakowali kupą nic im nie pomogło- Przywódca płynnie przeskakiwał od jednego do drugiego. Walka trwała jakąś godzinę, ale nie dlatego że Extiteraci byli jakimś szczególnym wyzwaniem. Wychwalany po prostu prał ich, aż jedyne co mogli robić, to paść na kolana. Aż każdy z nich był zniszczony, nie tylko fizycznie ale i psychicznie. Co było potem? Przywódca po powaleniu ich na kolana usiadł na tronie, jakby to nie był dla niego szczególny trud. Spojrzał z góry na każdego z nich i powiedział: "Są tacy, których przeznaczeniem jest bycie sługami. Są tacy, których przeznaczeniem jest zostać królami. A przynajmniej tak było do niedawna. Czasy się zmieniły, przyjacielu. Teraz przeznaczeniem wszystkich jest służyć. Ty chciałeś władać do tego stopnia, że rozdzieliłeś własną duszę. Zapomniałeś jednak o jednym: Król może być tylko jeden". Co się z nimi stało? Powiedzmy że...przestali istnieć *śmiech* ''Siły Zbrojne ''Rozmowa z ''Generałem Marcusem Alzamirano. ''Czytając raporty z pierwszych kampanii, można odnieśc dziwne wrażenie, że niegdyś bitwy były o wiele większe i bardziej znaczące. Kiedyś masowo używano po kilka Batalionów, dzisiaj zaangażowanie chociaż jednego to wielkie wydarzenie. Czy nasi wrogowie stali się słabsi? Można tak powiedzieć. Proszę pamiętać- na samym początku naszymi przeciwnikami były hordy uderzające w Metropolię, Dystrykt, Kryształowy Półwysep oraz Republika Libertatum, czyli spore organizmy, niekiedy nawet państwa. To jest jeden z powodów dla których potrzebowaliśmy więcej środków. Jestem jednak pewien że teraz, w obecnej sytuacji, bylibyśmy w stanie pokonać każdego z tych przeciwników, z dziesięciokrotnie mniejszym nakładem środków. Doprawdy? Z czego to wynika? Będę wymieniał powody od tych najmniej ważnych, po najważniejsze. Oczywiście. Po pierwsze- infrastruktura. Teraz posiadamy Proautostrady, najbardziej rozwinięty system transportowy jaki można sobie wyobrazić i który rozciągnięty jest od miasta do miasta. Ponad to posiadamy wiele tradycyjnych, utwardzonych dróg. Na początku naszych kampanii infrastruktura była przekleństwem. Oczywiście nie wszędzie- Federacja chętnie korzysta z dróg stworzych przez Elfy czy demony, jednak to co było ledwie kilka lat temu... *westchnięcie*. Pamiętam szczególnie to co się działo w czasie Operacji "Horda". Szykowaliśmy się na odparcie największej armii Wilkołaków jaką widział Kraj, a ja klnąłem na lewo i prawo, gdyż nie mogłem zorganizować porządnego transportu. Z Dystryktu do miejsca operacji wedle map prowadziło niegdyś kilka dróg, jednak wtedy widziałem przed sobą jedynie bagna. Bagna, przez które musiałem przeprowadzć trzy pełne Bataliony. Straszne. Jakie są pozostałe czynniki? Drugim czynnikiem jest technologia. Federacja właściwie od dnia powstania była najbardziej zaawansowaną technologicznie frakcją w Kraju, jednak dopiero niedawno zdołaliśmy osiągnąć coś co można nazwać "zorganizowanym rozwojem". Wcześniej Federacja skupiała się na tworzeniu wielu różnych pojazdów w oparciu o schematy skardzione z innych czasów, niekiedy nawet wprost je kradliśmy. Mieliśmy więc masę zaawansowanego sprzętu, który względem używalności oraz możliwości współpracy był niezbyt zadowalający. Weźmy na przykład takie Kataklizmy, które do 2012 pełniły rolę podstawowych jednostek transportowych Federacji. Powstał w oparciu o plany ukradzione z innej rzeczywistości, gdzie podobno świetnie sprawdział się w każdym terenie- na pewno tak było, jednak do stworzenia oryginałów wykorzystywano materiały których my nie posiadaliśmy i nie posiadamy. Używaliśmy więc zamienników....To nie był aż tak dobry pomysł. Teraz sytuacja wygląda zupełnie inaczej- po Insurekcji Malone'a Doc rozpoczęła reformę na szeroką skalę, którą na dobre rozkręcił jej następca, Kharlez. Teraz posiadamy w pełni własny, zaawansowany sprzęt wojskowy. Czy to wszystko? Nie, jest jeszcze trzeci czynnik, najważniejszy. Są nim ludzie. Gdy powstała Federacja, daliśmy super zaawansowany sprzęt ludziom, którzy nadal posługiwali się bronią czarnoprochową, a nawet gorzej! Oczywiście specjalne czipy implikowały im w przeciągu sekund wiedzę teoretyczną, jaką przyswoiliby w trzy lata, jednak nie widziałem jeszcze armii która zbudowała swoją potęgę na teorii. Liczyła się praktyka i o ile tysiące naszych żołnierzy było już weteranami różnorakich walk, nie byli przystosowani do nowoczesnego sposobu prowadzenia działań wojennych. Do istnienia lotnictwa, do jego współpracy z flotą i piechotą, o nowoczesnej artylerii. Tego wszystkiego trzeba było się wyuczyć, jednak do tego potrzebna była niesamowita danina. Głównie danina krwii. Czy było warto? Z całą pewnością. 'Hydra Dominatus' Rozmowa z Tardsihem Łowrowem, Zarządcą Więzień Federacji. Po całej Federacji krążą opowieści dotyczące Hydry, czyli tajemniczej organizacji, która z cienia kontroluje wiele organów Federacji, jednocześnie broniąc jej przed wrogami. Według tej teorii m.in. Służby Bezpieczeństwa są jedynie przykrywką i za prawdziwy wywiad robi właśnie Hydra. Proszę powiedzieć, czy to wszystko prawda? Nie. Dziękuję bardzo za rozmowę. '"Jest w tym coś mrocznego"' Rozmowa z Andriusem Marosem, byłym doradcą Gubernatora Dystryktu, obecnym pacjentem Szpitala Psychiatrycznego "Dłoń" w Peterson Musi mi Pani uwierzyć! Wszyscy muszą mi uwierzyć! To...to nie jest zwyczajny zakład zbrojeniowy... Spokojnie proszę Pana. Ja będę zadawać pytania a Pan będzie odpowiadał, dobrze? Oczywiście. Pr-przepraszam za ten wybuch. Nic się nie stało. Proszę zdradzić- jak zaczęła się pańska droga do tego szpitala? Po tym jak Federacja zajęła Dystrykt, zostałem kandydatem do objęcia roli jednego z doradców gubernatora Noe Risorto. Propozycja wyszła z inicjatywy samego Noe, który znał mnie jeszcze z czasów gdy obydwoje musieliśmy pracować w kopalniach, by zaspokoić apetyt demonów na kamienie szlachetne. Gdy wybuchł ostatni bunt przeciw władzy Władcy Demonicznego Królestwa, wspólnie napadliśmy na karawanę demonicznych wojsk. Całą operację zaplanowaliśmy wspólnie, niemniej sam Noe przyznał, że to moje zaangażowanie zadecydowało o sukcesie operacji. Od tamtego czasu nauczył się ufać mojej intuicji. Czym zajmował się Pan jako jego doradca? Niczym konkretnym. Ilekroć Dystrykt stawał przed jakimś problemem, Noe przychodził do mnie i prosił o zdanie. A problemów było co niemiara- egzorcyzmowanie całego miasta, zmiana demonicznych kwater na te ludzkie, przesiedlenia.....Jak tylko pomyślę ile nocy zerwaliśmy....Ciężko uwierzyć. Nigdy jednak nie zostawaliśmy z problemem sami, Metropolia zawsze była skora do pomocy. Raz nawet osobiście przybył do nas sam Przywódca. Nie zapomnę tego spotkania do końca swojego życia- zwłaszcza tej siły i charyzmy która z niego biła. Wspaniały człowiek, nie ma i nie będzie nigdy drugiego takiego jak on... Z czasem jednak problemy zaczęły się zmniejszać? Poniekąd tak. Oczywiście codziennie dochodziły i pewnie nadal dochodzą nowe, jednak w przeciągu miesięcy poczuliśmy, jak wszystko staje się lżejsze. No, prawie wszystko. Był jeden problem, którego nie byliśmy w stanie rozwiązać. AdMach. Proszę rozwinąć Mało kto pewnie teraz o tym pamięta, jednak niegdyś AdMach był tylko jedną z kilku zakładów zbrojeniowych, więc tak byli traktowani. Zgodnie z zawartymi umowami zyskali grunt pod budowę fabryk oraz możliwości do dalszego rozwoju. Nic nie zapowiadało problemów. Przynajmniej przez pierwsze dni. Kiedy zaczęły się problemy? Po jakiś....8 albo 10 dniach. W tym czasie siedziba AdMachu została wybudowana. Ja wiem, że Federacja rozwija się w błyskawicznym tempie a sposób w jaki nasi ukochani Przywódcy zdołali nas podnieść do najbardziej zaawansowanej frakcji na świecie jest niesamowity, jednak.... Proszę mówić. Siedziba AdMachu, potężny budynek, został wybudowany w tydzień. Nikt wtedy nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi, Federacja jawiła nam się jako kraj cudów, niemniej w mojej głowie zaczęły rodzić się podejrzenia. Na dwa dni po zakończeniu budowy, moi pracownicy dali mi wykaz- ile kosztowała budowa, kto dokładnie za nią odpowiada, jakie środki zostały zaangażowane itp. Ku mojemu szczeremu zdumieniu pojawiło się kilka danych, których nie byłem w stanie wytłumaczyć. Po pierwsze, AdMach nie zapisało jakiego sprzętu użyło do budowy, według danych które posiadałem, nikt nie widział żeby w okolicy kręciły się jakieś maszyny budowlane. Nawet ciężarówki z cementem! Kwestie kosztów początkowo wyglądały w porządku, jednak po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się wychodziło na to, że cena za tak potężny budynek była straszliwie mała. Wychodziło z tego że siedziba AdMach powstała w tydzień, za śmieszne pieniądze i bez zaangażowania machin budowlanych. Co Pan wtedy pomyślał? Wtedy? Że sobie z nas jaja robią. Poszedłem z tym do Noe i wspólnie stwierdziliśmy, że AdMach próbuje się wymigać od uczciwego rozliczania się z miastem. Trzeba było pojąć odpowiednie działania- przede wszystkim trzeba było wysłać na miejsce grupę, która miała sprawdzić czy w siedzibie jest wszystko w porządku. Wysłaliśmy więc kogo trzeba i zyskaliśmy jasną odpowiedź- budynek stoi, ma się dobrze, wszyscy wzięli się do pracy. Dzień później dostaliśmy pliki z brakującymi danymi i list od prezesa AdMach, który prosił by "następnym razem dokładniej sprawdzać dane". Chociaż wiele z tego co dostaliśmy było wątpliwej jakości informacjami, tym razem musieliśmy ustąpić pola. W przeciągu pół roku od tego wydarzenia, AdMach zaczęło wyrastać na potentata zbrojeniowego, nie tylko w Dystrykcie, ale i w całej Federacji. Przywódca zresztą zdawał się im ufać. W takim wypadku my również postanowiliśmy- przymykaliśmy oko na drobne niedogodności związane z działanością zakładu i staraliśmy się nie kopać za głęboko. W końcu nie mogliśmy się mieć za inteligentniejszych od Ukochanego Przez Wszystkich. Kiedy wasze podejście się zmieniło? Pewnego dnia dostałem telefon od Noe'go- odkąd Asakku został obalony nie słyszałem żeby był tak wściekły. Przybiegłem do ratusza, gdzie zastałem widok połamanego biurka. Z całą pewnością połamał go gołymi rękoma *śmiech*. Dowiedziałem się wtedy od niego, że na spotkanie z Gubernatorem przybył reprezentant AdMach, oczywiście z nieoficjalną wizytą. Wspomniany reprezentat zaproponował Noe...przemianę Dystryktu w Sektor Fabryczny D-9, mający być pod niemal całkowitą kontrolą zakładu! Nic dziwnego że Gubernator się wściekł. Zadanie które wtedy od niego dostałem nie brzmiało skomplikowanie: "udup tych skurwysynów". Więc zacząłem szukać. Dowiedziałem się, że zakłady AdMach w Dystrykcie wysłały do Metropolii przeprosiny, gdyż nie zdołali na czas stworzyć odpowiedniej ilości uzbrojenia. Zdziwiłem się, gdyż zawsze dotrzymywali terminów, nieważne jak szaloną ilość sprzętu mieli wyprodukować. Wtedy mnie uderzyło- jak oni właściwie to robili? O co jak o co, ale o uzbrojenie Federacja nigdy nie musiała się martwić. Tylko skąd oni brali surowce? Zajrzałem do dokumentów dotyczących transportu i dowiedziałem się, że codziennie o 21:00 przez Aleję Powstańców przejeżdża konwój ciężarówek, których celem jest dostarczenie 4 ton tytanu do jednej z fabryk. Postanowiłem od tego zacząć- skontaktowałem się z Gubernatorem i poprosiłem o pozwolenię na prześwietlenie tego konwoju. On natomiast oddzwonił do mnie po godzinie i dowiedział się dwóch rzeczy- że do przeprowadzenia tego typu akcji potrzeba od teraz pozwolenia z Metropolii i że jej nie uzyska. Coś było nie tak, AdMach miał zbyt duże przywileje. Noe doradził mi żebym rzucił tą sprawę w cholerę, ale ja nie potrafiłem. Co Pan zrobił? Wziąłem kilku policjantów i ruszyłem do Alei Powstańców. Kiedy pierwsza z ciężarówek zaczęła jechać, stanąłem na drodzę z wyciągniętą legitimacją. Skurwysyn przyśpieszył! Chciał mnie przejechać! Brzmi niewiarygodnie. Kiedy tak właśnie było! Gdybym nie uskoczył, jebaniec by mnie zabił. Wtedy całkowicie straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. Kiedy następna ciężarówka zaczęła jechać, wraz z grupą policjantów wyciągnęliśmy nasze bronie i zaczęliśmy strzelać w powietrze. Dobrze że się zatrzymał, bo musielibyśmy strzelać w opony. Tak czy inaczej, podeszliśmy do ciężarówki i kazaliśmy kierowcy pokazać co przewozi. On się zaklinał że nie ma uprawnień, to się wkurwiłem i przystawiłem mu lufę do skroni. Wtedy nagle uprawnienia się znalazły. I co tam było? Tytan. Tylko zamiast 4 ton, jakieś 10 kg *śmiech* Małe, porozrzucane stopy! Byłem wtedy zajebiście szczęśliwy- udało nam się coś znaleźć na tych skurwysynów! Cztery tony? *histeryczny śmiech* Jasne. Jaaasne. Co miało miejsce potem? Zrobiłem zdjęcia, zabezpieczyłem dowody i zrobiłem to samo ze wszystkim ciężarówkom. Wszędzie było tak samo, więc pozwoliłem im jechać. Następnie udałem się do Gubernatora i przekazałem mu materiał dowodowy. Starał się tego nie pokazywać, ale był w cholerę zadowolony że nasze obawy okazały się raz jeszcze być słuszne. Teraz trzeba było tylko coś z tym zrobić. Stosunek Metropolii do całej sprawy był podejrzany, zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, czy aby nasze wiadomości nie trafiają do jakiegoś szpiega AdMachu. W tej sytuacji trzeba było zebrać niezaprzeczalne dowody i przedstawić je osobiście Przywódcy. To co już mieliśmy wyglądało obiecująco, jednak żeby ostatecznie zakończyć sprawę, trzeba było raz jeszcze przeprowadzić inspekcje. Tym razem ja miałem stać na jej czele. Byłem już lekko zmęczony po tej całej akcji z konwojem, jednak dałem się przekonać, żeby wyruszyć do siedziby AdMachu w Dystrykcie o 2:00. Zebrałem ludzi i wyruszyliśmy. Od razu widać że się nas nie spodziewali- strażnicy nie chcieli nas nawet wpuścić, aż pokazałem nakaz od Gubernatora. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałem wtedy czy będzie on coś wart, jednak ostatecznie, udało nam się wejść. W środku nadal pracowali, zarówno zarządcy jak i nieludzie. To był najważniejszy etap. Musiałem brać się do roboty. Co Pan zrobił? Od razu poszedłem do biura i powiedziałem że przybyłem w sprawie dostaw tytanu. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie zgadzały się one ze stanem faktycznym, a kłamstwa tego typu były zbrodnią przeciw Federacji. Tamtejszy przydupas Prezesa powiedział że nie ma się czego obawiać i zaproponował mi wycieczkę do fabryki w której miała być dostarczona dostawa. Miałem spore wątpliwości, ale się nie kłóciłem- zostawiłem jednak na miejscu swoich przydupasów, żeby przyjrzeli się sytuacji w siedzibie. A gdy dotraliśmy do fabryki, momentalnie zdębiałem. Dlaczego? Mieli tam ten jebany tytan. 4 tony? Kurwa przynajmniej dwa razy tyle! Wszystko wedle dokumentów z ostatniej dostawy! Nie rozumiałem tego kompletnie, to nie miało absolutnie żadnego sensu. Ruszyłem więc w głąb fabryki. Tamten koleś prosił mnie żebym się zatrzymał, że tam jest niebezpiecznie, ale kazałem mu się jebać na ryj. Chodząc po fabryce poczułem dziwną energię....energię której nie czułem od jakiegoś czasu. Złowrogą. Demoniczną. Momentalnie zdębiałem- przed oczami miałem sceny z dzieciństwa. Moi rodzice, pożarci przez Wilkemony, lata ciężkich prac, Ostatnie Powstanie, tortury....To była ta sama energia która towarzyszyła mi od najmłodszych lat. A nawet jeśli to nie była konkretnie siła z Piekieł to z jakiegoś równie mrocznego miejsca. Każda cząstka mojego ciała kazała mi uciekać, ale ja musiałem się przekonać co się dzieje w środku. Ten przydupas podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za ramię a ja w ataku paniki odepchnąłem go i strzeliłem mu w łeb! Kurwa! Nawet nie zauważyłem że miałem pistolet w ręku! Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! Co było dalej? Zgarnęli mnie. Potem przesłuchanie na którym wszystko wyśpiewałem, błagając żeby zajęli się sprawą tej fabryki. Ewentualnie żeby dali mi zadzwonić do Gubernatora. Przesiedziałem w areszcie trzy dni. Gdy ten czas się skończył, dowiedziałem się że zostałem uznany za chorego psychicznie! Fabryka była czysta, Noe zwolnił mnie z roboty a psychiatra który rzekomo ze mną rozmawiał, uznał mnie za szaleńca. Wiele z pańskich akcji wydaje się być szalonych. Przede wszystkim nieautoryzowany atak na kierowców AdMach i zastrzelenie jednego z najważniejszych urzędników.... To był wypadek! Zresztą, nieważne, mogę tu gnić do końca życia, tylko niech im Pani powie! Niech Pani powie, że tam czai się coś mrocznego! AdMach nie jest naszym zbawieniem a zagrożeniem! Niech im Pani powie! Niech im Pani wszystkim powie! Andrius Maros zginął 2 września 2015 roku. Powiesił się w łazience na kablu elektrycznym. Rozdział III: Zahartowana Stal, czyli Federacja teraz i w przyszłości 'Wielka Gra ' Rozmowa z ''Jamesem Ivanowskym, ''pracownikiem AdMach Niedawno zgłosił się Pan do władz Federacji z prośbą o pozwolenie na wydanie książki, dostał Pan jednak odpowiedź negatywną. Dlaczego? Usłyszałem na miejscu że moja książka zdradza zbyt wiele informacji, które przez najbliższe lata powinny zostać zupełną tajemnicą dla postronnych. Dowiedziałem się też że pozwolenie na wydanie książki dostanę....za 12 lat. Na czym polega tytułowa "Wielka Gr''l''a"? Chodzi o wydarzenia mające miejsce bezpośrednio po Insurekcji Malone'a. Wielka Wojna Wodza Radogosta? Nie, mam na myśli wydarzenia wewnątrz samej Federacji. Proszę kontynuować. Insurekcja Malone'a była najkrwawszą wojną w krótkiej historii naszej wspaniałej ojczyzny, pozostawiła po sobie jednak coś więcej niż tysiące martwych oraz zniszczący Okręg. Pozostawiła po sobie poczucie, że nie zagwarantowano dostatecznego bezpieczeństwa. Do rebelii doszło na terenach zajętych przez Federację, to jej obywatele podnieśli rękę na prawowitą władzę a Bataliony stanęły przeciwko Batalionom. Jasnym stało się, że siły zbrojne Federacji potrzebują reform a dokładniej mówiąc- powiększenia. W liczbie jednostek? Chodziło bardziej o stworzenie odgałęzienia, alternatywy dla Bata ionów Bojowych. Niezależnych jednostek, które będą w stanie zarówno atakować przeciwnika, jak i chronić się przed jego kontratakiem. W skrócie: potrzeba było nowego rodzaju sił zbrojnych. Jak miało dojść do ich stworzenia? Tu wchodzimy właśnie w Wielką Grę. Po nieudanym zamachu na swoje życie, Ukochany Przez Wszystkich zaczął nieco bardziej polegać na swoim otoczeniu- wcześniej wszystkie decyzje należały do niego i wyłącznie do niego. Teraz postanowił zwrócić się do elit swojego państwa, z zapytaniem o alternatywę. No i się zaczęło... Jak wiele propozycji dostał Pałac? Całą masę. Członkowie Dzieci Heinricha, Gubernatorzy miast, wyżej postawieni agenci, członkowie Armii- nagle okazało się że każdy jest ekspertem w sprawie bezpieczeństwa i wojskowości. Jak dokładnie wyglądały te propozycje? Proszę mi wybaczyć ale odpuszczę kilka propozycji które były zbyt....mało inteligentne. W książce którą chce Pan wydać na pewno poświęcił Pan konkretne rozdziały poszczególnym propozycjom. Proszę skupić się na tym. Sierżant B. Raven był jedną z pierwszych osób które zgłosiły konkretniejszą propozycję. Stwierdził on, że Federacja powinna wykorzystać tradycje 14 Batalionu "Mieczokrzyżowcy" i wskrzesić ideę Zakonów Rycerskich. Unowocześnieni Rycerze mieliby posiadać Pancerze Wspomagane o znacznie większej jakości oraz mieliby zostać poddani specjalnym zabiegom, dzięki którym byliby więksi i silniejsi od zwykłych ludzi. Pomysł był od początku zdany na porażkę, gdyż środki jakie Federacja musiałaby przeznaczyć na jego realizację były by horrendalne. Właściwie jedynym powodem dla którego zdecydowano się nie odrzucać go od razu był fakt, że wizja umięśnionych wielkoludów rozrywających wrogie ciała własnymi rękoma niezwykle zafascynowała Glorię Welff.... Panienka Gloria miała wpływ na rozmowy dotyczące nowego rodzaju sił zbrojnych? Ukochany Przez Wszystkich miał olbrzymią słabość do swoich Aniołów, szczególnie Glorii, która jako jedyna mogła posługiwać się jego nazwiskiem. Interwencja kogoś z Dzieci w ważne sprawy państwowe nie była niczym niezwykłym... Najbezpieczniej będzie jeśli jednak nie będziemy rozwijać tego tematu. Jaka była następna propozycja? Stworzenie Federacyjnych Sił Kosmicznych- jednak ustaliliśmy że skupimy się tylko na tych które miały jakikolwiek sens *śmiech*. Następna warta zbadania oferta wyszła z ust Generała Wiktora Emanuela Russova. Zanim wytłumaczę o co w niej chodziło, musi Pani wiedzieć że po Insurekcji w ręce Federacji wpadło 15 tys. dzieci z Libertatum, z którymi na dobrą sprawę nie wiedziano co zrobić. Generał zasugerował rozwiązać jeden problem przy pomocy drugiego. Dziecięce oddziały? Nie. Dzieci miały zostać przewiezione do jednego z Obozów Pracy, najlepiej z dala od większych skupisk ludności. Ten konkretny Obóz miał stać się miejscem szkolenia, tzw. Spartą. Tam sieroty miałyby zostać poddane praniu mózgu, a potem ćwiczone do czasu osiągnięcia pełnoletności. Wojna miała być wszystkim co znają a Federacja miała być ich jedyną rodziną. Dobrze wyszkoleni, w pełni lojalni wojownicy. Jak długo ta oferta przetrwała? Nieco dłużej niż ta Sierżanta Ravena, niemniej i tak została dosyć szybko odrzucona. Powód był prosty- szkolenie w Sparcie musiałoby trwać długie lata. Federacja potrzebowała nowej siły już teraz. Czas i pieniądze to główny powód dla którego odrzucono również takie pomysły jak: Gwardia Cierpienia (jednostki uderzeniowe Obozów Pracy, zasugerowane przez Tardsihe'a Łowrowa) czy Gildia (jednostka mająca być kopią Łowców, zasugerowane przez Generała Alzamirano). Ostatecznie po pierwszych tygodniach pozostała jedynie czwórka propozycji. Proszę kontynuować. Pierwsza wystawiona przez AdMach, który reprezentowała moja skromna osoba. Jako że badania nad robotyką szły wtedy pełną parą, Naczelny Technik stworzył projekt Stalowej Pięści- armi Cyborgów, pół-ludzi pół-maszyn. Nie zadziwię Pani jeśli powiem, że to była według mnie najlepsza opcja. AdMach wykorzystywał już tą technologię na pracujących w naszych fabrykach nieludziach, czyniąc ich wytrzymalszymi, silniejszymi i bardziej posłusznymi. Koszty były by marginalne, a dzięki zastosowaniu specjalnych wszczepów moglibyśmy dać takowej armii broń, która byłaby zbyt niebezpieczna w rękach zwykłych żołnierzy. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że byłaby to jedyna armia w Kraju która pozostawałaby pod całkowitą kontrolą specjalnie do tego powołanych jednostek. Propozycja ta miała potencjał dzięki któremu mogła zostać zaakceptowana przez Przywódcę. Tym bardziej że wbrew pozorom armia Cyborgów nie musiałaby stanowić jednej, nienaruszalnej masy- mielibyśmy do czynienia z różnymi rodzajami żołnierzy, od zwykłych Trepów, przez Ciężkoopancerzonych po Asasynów. Wszystko to kwestia programowania. Niemniej robić z ludzi mechaniczne zabawki... Polegalibyśmy jedynie na ochotnikach i Homunkulusach. No i oczywiście nieludziach. Propozycja numer dwa? Zaskakująco podobna do naszej. Wyszła z inicjatywy Banjamina Binksa, Prezesa Interfederacyjnej Służby Bankowej i zakładała stworzenie armii robotów, w całości posłusznych Federacji. Brzmi dosyć drogo. Pomysł ten miał zostać zrealizowany przez sam Bank jak i kilka innych firm- w teorii budżet państwowy miał tego w ogóle nie odczuć. Pomysł ten nosił nazwę Szarego Legionu i w dużej mierze przypominał Stalową Pięść- tu również mielibyśmy do czynienia z żołnierzami sterowanymi zdalnie, pozbawionymi uczuć czy pojęcia porażki. Główna różnica wynikała jednak z tego, że Interfederacyjna Służba Bankowa zdecydowanie stawiała na ilość niż jakość. Maszyny wchodzące w skład Szarego Legionu miały występować w różnych wersjach, niemniej miażdżącą większość stanowiłyby niezbyt wyszukane, acz liczne Jednostki Podstawowe. Ich uzbrojenie również nie miało szczególnie zwalać z nóg.. Następna propozycja proszę. Ten projekt doczekał się bardzo ogólnej nazwy "Broń Biologiczna" i była inicjatywą ze strony Doc. Ambitna kobieta wyszła z pomysłem stworzenia Hybryd. Według niej kluczem do wygranej była sztuka zaskoczenia przeciwnika, zniszczenia go bronią jakiej nigdy nie widział na oczy. Doc planowała stworzyć specjalne krzyżówki ludzi oraz dwóch gatunków z którymi wrogowie Federacji nie mieli szans na wygraną- Syren oraz Smoków. To brzmi jak szaleństwo. Niekoniecznie musiało nim być. Doc była geniuszem pod każdym tego słowa znaczeniem, a fakt że w tym czasie w CreepyTown przebywał szpieg Federacji, tylko dodawało planowi szans na realizację. Poprzez pobranie DNA Noelle Strange oraz Czarnego Smoka, zyskałaby wszystko czego potrzebowała. Stworzone w ten sposób stworzenia miały być, według Doc, "najbardziej zabójczymi istotami na planecie". Proszę sobie wyobrazić- półsyreny i półsmoki, wyposażone w destrukcyjny sprzęt Federacji, byłyby czymś czego żadna nieludzka siła nie byłaby w stanie powstrzymać. Nie jestem do końca przekonana... Teraz już wiemy że w CreepyTown przebywa półsmok, więc procedura jest możliwa do przeprowadzenia. Ugryzienie przez Wampira czy Wilkołaka zmienia ofiarę w przedstawiciela tych ras. Łącząc to wszystko, możemy spokojnie dojść do wniosku że stworzenie półsyren było możliwe. Tym bardziej jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę takie Poride... No dobrze, zbaczamy z tematu. Jaka była ostatnia propozycja? Zmechanizowane Grupy Szybkiego Reagowania od Pułkownika Antoniego Rodionycza. Jako że wszyscy wiemy że ten projekt przeszedł, nie będę go opisywał- skupie się jednak na skrajnie negatywnych reakcjach, jakie ten pomysł wzbudził wśród elit Federacji. A to dlaczego? Zacznę od tego że Antoni Rodionycz to przykład "federacyjnego snu"- średnioznaczący wojskowy, który dzięki jednemu spektakularnemu osiągnięciu zyskuje niesamowitą sławę i wpływy. W tym przypadku mówimy oczywiście o zabiciu Kruczego Króla, objęciu władzy nad Minotaurami i wzięciu za ich pomocą w niewolę księżniczki Kryształowego Półwyspu. Korzystając z bałaganu jaki nastąpił po Insurekcji, wykorzystał swoje osiągnięcia by zdobyć znaczące wpływy na szczytach państwa. Sam Przywódca, słysząc raz jak w koszarach żołnierze śmieją się z Pułkownika, miał powiedzieć "Rodionycz być może nie ma nóg- wy jednak nie macie jaj, żołnierze". Oczywiście psychiczny impakt jaki wywarł na nich ochrzan od samego Zbawiciela sprawił że tego samego dnia część z żołnierzy popełniła samobójstwa. Brzmi to trochę jakby Pan go podziwiał. Być może tak jest. Wtedy jednak, byłem na niego zły, gdyż przez jego ZGSR moja praca stała się tysiąckroć trudniejsza. Zgodnie z rozkazami Prezesa AdMach, spotykałem się z przedstawicielami Banku oraz z samą Doc. Advanced Machineries z pewnością wzbogaciłoby się na każdej z inicjatyw- w końcu byliśmy głównym dostawcą broni, więc każdy z "graczy" musiał się w końcu zwrócić do nas. Nie ma co jednak kryć, że nie licząc Stalowej Pięści, Szary Legion był dla nas najlepszą alternatywą. A to dlaczego? Poza tym że byliśmy jedyną siłą, która była w stanie zaopatrzyć Służbę Bankową w wymagane maszyny? Zdradzę Pani coś co mnie z perspektywy czasu obrzydza, ale tak Bank jak i współpracujące z nią firmy nie wyszły z inicjatywy z czystości serca i potrzeby ukazania patriotyzmu. Oczywiście opłaciliby w całości stworzenia zalążka Szarego Legionu, jednak z czasem koszty by rosły, a maszyny z pewnością okazałyby się przydatne. Trzeba by było jakoś odciążyć firmy, które brały udział w tworzeniu tej siły- przede wszystkim ISB oraz AdMach. Początkowo ograniczenie podatków, później całkowite ich usunięcie a z czasem mogły dojść również specjalne przywieleje. Binks tworzył wizję tworzenia "Stref Ekonomicznych" w miastach Federacji- takich gdzie najbardziej "patriotycznie" nastawione firmy miałyby taką przewagę nad resztą przedsiębiorstw, że całkowicie by je wyeliminowały. Obrzydliwe. Przyznaję. Jednak ja wykonywałem tylko rozkazy. Czy gdyby pomysł Stalowej Pięści okazał się zwycięski, sytuacja wyglądałaby podobnie? AdMach nie ograniczałoby wolnego rynku- jest to nam po prostu nie na rękę. Nam wystarczył monopol na płaszczyźnie produkcji broni oraz silna pozycja w tworzeniu innych artykułów życia codziennego. Jeśli jednak zapytuje Pani, czy wszystkie jednostki Pięści zostałyby użyte zgodnie z ich teoretycznym przeznaczeniem, to z bólem muszę zaprzeczyć. A Broń Biologiczna? Wydaje mi się że tutaj AdMach miał mniej do zyskania niż w przypadku ZGSR. Oczywiście zyskalibyśmy wiele Opes dzięki zaopatrywaniu Hybryd w niezbędną broń, niemniej faktycznie Zmechanizowane Grupy Szybkiego Reagowania były w tym przypadku lepszym interesem- chociażby dlatego że z samego założenia były większe i zadowalały się sprzętem gorszej jakości. Niechęć wobec ZGSR przychodziła jednak z samej góry i nie wiem na jakiej zasadzie Prezes doszedł do wniosku, że pomysł Rodionycza niósł ze sobą najmniej profitów. Zatem Pułkownik Rodionycz był znienawidzony przez swoich rywali. Co robili by zdyskredytować go w oczach Przywódcy? Postawili głównie na plotki oraz sfabrykowane historie- skutek był jednak taki że to oni tracili w oczach Ukochanego Przez Wszystkich. Później miał miejsce dziwny wypadek, w wyniku którego jakaś podejrzana substancja dostała się do kawy Pułkownika. Uratowało go natychmiastowe płukanie żołądka. No i był jeszcze ten incydent z Dziećmi Layli... Proszę? Na krótko przed wybraniem ZGSR jako opcji dla Federacji, miał miejsce wypadek. Pułkownik Rodionycz uwielbiał polować, niemal każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na lataniu po lesie i strzelaniu do zwierząt. Pewnego dnia, wracając z polowania zdecydował się ominąć Proautostradę i pojechać do Dystryktu zwykłą drogą. To wtedy wyskoczyli terroryści z Dzieci Layli. Grupa obrzuciła samochód granatami- żaden nie trafił, ale manewr wymijający sprawił, że auto Antoniego uderzyło o drzewo. Pułkownik pomimo ran wyskoczył z auta i zastrzelił jednego Elfa, jednak szybko został postrzelony w protezę przez Orka z kuszą, co kompletnie go unieruchomiło. Wyglądało na to że ambitny mężczyzna skończy swój żywot. Wtem jednak z bagażnika wyleciał niesamowicie pijany brat Pułkownika Antoniego, Aragon. Pułkownik miał brata? Nadal ma- służy w 1 Kompanii 77 Batalionu. Tak czy inaczej, Aragon Rodionycz na powitanie rozbił butelkę na głowie stojącego blisko pojazdu Satyra, po czym wyrwał mu karabin i zaczął strzelać do wszystkich dookoła. W chaosie tym również Antoni dobył broni. Wywołana została strzelanina, w wyniku której członkowie Dzieci Layli musieli się wycofać. Podejrzewa Pan że stali za tym jego przeciwnicy? Terroryści dobrze wiedzieli gdzie znaleźć Pułkownika, a to dziwne, bo ten niezbyt często polował w tym samym miejscu. Motyw z pewnością istniał- tylko poprzez zabójstwo mózgu całej operacji, przeciwnicy Rodionycza mogli mieć nadzieję na sukces. Poza tym *pokazuje silne zasinienie pod prawym okiem* jego brat był święcie przekonany, że za całą akcję odpowiada AdMach oraz Służba Bankowa. Dał mi to do zrozumienia dosyć klarownie. Kto wie, może tak było? Jeśli tak, to Wielka Gra była naprawdę intensywna. Zakończyła się również definytywnym zwycięstwem Pułkownika- choć kto wie, czy nie przyczyniła się do jego śmierci.. 'Szkarłatna Blizna' Z'' Arnoldem Wreckerem, Mistrzem Zakonu Czarnej Stali.'' Zatem twierdzi Pan, że istnieje coś takiego jak "Szkarłatna Blizna", czyli tajne więzienie Federacji, dla specjalnego rodzaju więźniów. Skąd te przypuszczenia? Nie poparte są niczym konkretnym. Lata temu, gdy Tardsihe Łowrow udał się do Sektora Fabrycznego C-18 celem odebrania jakiejś "przesyłki" ocalałej z Kryształowego Półwyspu. Wrócił poobijany a ja słyszałem jak żalił się, że nie zdołał "zamknąć ich wszystkich w Szkarłatnej Bliźnie". Starałem się wyrzucić to co usłyszałem z głowy, jednak ta nazwa za bardzo wzbudzała moją ciekawość. Zacząłem więc węszyć i faktycznie, natrafiłem na tą nazwę jeszcze dwukrotnie w dostępnych mi dokumentach. Nie było to jednak nic konkretnego a ja nie miałem (i nie mam) odpowiednich kwalifikacji żeby zdobyć coś wartego uwagi. Skąd więc pomysł że Szkarłatna Blizna to więzienie? Bo taki scenariusz ma naprawdę dużo sensu. Wśród pokonanych przez nas państw, było wielu nieludzi którzy byli zbyt potężni żeby trzymać ich przy życiu a przy tym wiedzieli zbyt dużo, by opłacało się ich zabijać. Oczywiście, można było przeprowadzać pranie mózgu, jednak z tym bywało nieraz naprawdę różnie, proszę mi wierzyć. Tak czy siak, takie jednostki musiały być pod czujnym okiem Federacji, nie narażając jej przy tym. Obóz nie wchodzi w grę, zwykłe więzienia też. No dobrze, uznajmy że ma to sens. Więc, gdzie jest Szkarłatna Blizna? Tego nie wiem, chociaż mam kilka teorii. Pierwsza, najoczywistrza, to taka że Szkarłatna Blizna mieści się w Martwej Dłoni, twierdzy Kryształowego Półwyspu, która przez stulecia była używana jako tajne więzienie dla wrogów Rodu Crystal. Po tym jak miejsce zostało zdobytę przez siły Generała Rzeźnika, mamy pustkę informacyjną. Nie wiemy nawet gdzie Martwa Dłoń jest! Proszę nie szukać, nie znajdzie Pani. Martwa Dłoń już wcześniej pełniła rolę najpilniej strzeżonego więzienia w Kraju. Ponadto jej umiejscowienie jest tajne i mało kto o nim wie. Idealny wybór. Faktycznie. Niemniej fakt że coś jest logiczne, nie znaczy od razu że jest prawdziwe. Widziałem dokumenty sugerujące, że BeyondDepths tak naprawdę nie został zatopiony w walkach o CreepyTown i że informacja ta jest przykrywką, mającą ukryć fakt że miejsce to od dawna robiło za więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze. Pewien mężczyzna, zanim został przejechany przez samochód, twierdził że coś może się ukrywać pod Górami Heinricha, przy Twierdzy 3. Pamiętam że rozmawiałem kiedyś z naukowcem z AdMach, który pracował nad technologią rozszerzonej rzeczywistości. Zastanawiałem się więc, czy nie tworzono odrębnego, cyfrowego wymiaru do którego pakowano tych więźniów. Możliwości jest całe mnóstwo. Zakładając że Szkarłatna Blizna istnieje, kto mógłby w niej przebywać? Cała masa matkojebców. Niemniej do głowy przychodzą mi trzy najprawdopodobniejsze nazwiska- Lenras, Erlicum i Fyona II Crystal. Niemal wszyscy to Elfy... Bardziej chodzi o ich siłę niż rasę. Zacznę od Lenrasa- był to Ork i jeden z magów tworzących Radę Elementarsis, do dnia jego wyzwolenia. Był więc jednym z silniejszych magów w tamtym mieście a to coś znaczy. Chociaż wielu ludzi (i nieludzi) niedoceniało go, gdyż opanował do perfekcji jedynie jedno zaklęcie. Manipulacja grawitacją- chociaż owo zaklęcie działało na bardzo, bardzo niewielką skale. Właściwie jego kontrola obejmowała jedynie jego własne ciało. Niby niewiele, jednak w połączeniu z jego niesamowitą techniką walki wręcz, Lenras był naprawdę niesamowitym przeciwnikiem. Mówi Pan tak jakby go znał. Bo poznałem. I proszę mi wierzyć, że nie chcę go spotykać ponownie. Miałem pod kontrolą 20 osobowy oddział, wróciłem z dwoma ciężko rannymi. Erlicum? Erlicum był jednym z Mędrców, chyba najsłynniejszym spośród nich. Mędrcy byli niezwykłymi mieszkańcami Półwyspu- Elfami, którzy za pomocą niezwykle ciężkich do wykonania praktyk magicznych poświęcili swoje ciała, by stać się częścią magicznej aury, przechodzącej przez całą stolicę imperium. Pojawili się pod koniec panowania króla Amusa i przez lata byli koszmarem dla każdego, kto chciał szturmować Półwysep. Kryształy, które go pokrywały, były dla nich źródłem życia, jednak Mędrcy byli w stanie wykorzystywać go jako swoją broń. Coś jak Kirrhanium, z tym że ani broń, ani wspomniani Mędrcy nie mogli opuszczać Półwyspu. Kryształowy Półwysep został wysadzony w trakcie Operacij "Tartar". Skąd więc pomysł że Erlicum zdołał przeżyć? Ano stąd, że on jako jedyny Mędrzec był w stanie opuścić Półwysep choć podobno nie na długo. Wszystko za sprawą eksperymentów jego przybranego syna, Magnosa. TEGO Magnosa? Tak, Satyra i jednego z najstraszniejszych przeciwników jakich miała Federacja. Mało kto wie że Magnos wychował się na Półwyspie, przygarnięty przez Erlicuma. Sam Mędrzec odradzał mu praktykowanie czarów i zdenerwował się na Satyra, gdy ten obrzucił go "eksperymentalnym zaklęciem". Wściekłość Erlicuma musiała być straszliwa, gdyż Magnos po tym wydarzeniu opuścił dom do którego wrócił dopiero w ostatnich dniach życia. Niemniej okazało się że zaklęcie pomogło Mędrcowi, mógł teraz opuszczać Półwysep. Myślę że do końca życia żałował tego jak potraktował swojego syna. Albo nie. W sumie to kurwa nie wiem. Czy Erlicum był w stolicy imperium, gdy zostało ono wysadzone w powietrze? Nie. Przebywał wtedy na granicy dogorywającej Republiki Libertatum. Ten Mędrzec był zresztą niezwykle aktywny w czasie konfliktu- na początku Elfy szeptały nawet, że nastał czas "Nowego Czarnego Smoka". Było to oczywiste nawiązanie do podbojów jakie Kryształowy Półwysep czynił w przy pomocy ostatniego smoka, Quinta. Rzeczywiście, na samym początku Erlicum był straszliwą, niemal niemożliwą do zatrzymania siłą. Jednak im dłużej przebywał poza stolicą, tym bardziej słabł. Z tego co nam wiadomo, spotkał swój koniec w trakcie walki z Tadeuszem Żbirowskim, jednak wcale bym się nie zdziwił gdyby Federacja wpakowała go gdzieś, gdzie mogła by wyciągnąć od niego ważne informacje. A Fyona? Z tego co wiemy zginęła w Bitwie Sióstr. Bo to prawda. Niemniej, od momentu w którym Antoni Rodnionycz wziął księżniczkę w niewolę, do momentu jej śmierci z rąk Euphemii, mamy pustkę. Przez kilka miesięcy musiała gdzieś przebywać, a my nie wiemy gdzie. Może i Fyona nienawidziła swojej siostry, może i przeszła na stronę Federacji gdyż liczyła na objęcie tronu za pomocą ludzi, ale była dumną członkinią rodziny królewskiej. Jeśli nie była poddawana praniu mózgu, to z pewnością musiała przebywać w miejscu które dało jej do zrozumienia, czym jest potęga Federacji. Tajne więzienie Elfów, przemienione w więzienie Ludzi- to idealne miejsce. Z tego co widzę większość "wiedzy" to pańskie domysły. Jak najbardziej. Wolę ich jednak nie sprawdzać zbyt dokładnie. Bo jeszcze przekonam się o ich słuszności na własnej skórze. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures